Que te conviertas en viejito con pelo blanco
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Era el tercer cumpleaños de Pyro en la mansión y al fin se convenció de que podría recibir cosas buenas. Pero la alarma lo despertó de su sueño: Él no era un niño que recibía lo que quería. Aunque unos lunáticos que se hacían llamar sus "hermanos" lo hicieran dudar.
1. No heriré a nadie por ti

**_Disclameir:_ **_Nada es mío, todo de Marvel y Fox, yo juego con sus geniales personajes._

* * *

 _ **Aclaración:** Este fic se da poco después de la primer peli de X-men y antes de la segunda. Rogue lleva apenas unos meses en la mansión. Aunque por ciertos personajes, caería en un semi-AU._

 _Usaré Pietro para QuickSilver y Peter para Coloso, siempre._

 _Sería un one shot, pero se me fue de las manos, así que serán algunos capítulos, peor no más de cinco._

 ** _Y por cierto, aquí no habrá romance en el sentido estricto, pero sí algo de jugueteo adolescente._**

 _Ahora sí, a leer._

* * *

Era el tercer cumpleaños de John en la mansión.

En el desayuno, sirvieron pastel, luego de cantar la grotesca canción del cumpleaños feliz. Un pastel de chocolate y menta, solo para el pirómano. Al chico no le gustaban las cosas dulces y luego de algunos años de intentarlo, todos habían captado el mensaje.

Cuando llegó al Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, Pyro se encontró con un niño rubio, insoportablemente parlanchín, que por algún motivo se esforzó por ser su amigo. Y, aunque John nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Bobby se ganó el lugar de mejor amigo, a fuerza de perseverancia.

Porque bueno, soportar a St. John Allerdyce era algo complicado, especialmente con su tendencia a alejar a todos con su actitud.

Xavier siempre sostuvo que era su forma de defenderse, tras años de gente lastimándolo física y psicológicamente.

John y los demás, solo creían que era un patán.

Así que bien, Bobby logró su cometido y se convirtió en el mejor amigo del chico malo. Pero detrás de él, venía todo un grupo que no podía dejar de lado. Porque Kitty era adorable y siempre era buena con él, a pesar de haberla hecho llorar en su primera semana ahí. Un pedido de disculpas, luego de la mirada decepcionada que Bobby le dedicó, y la pequeña Shadowcat lo adoraba como lo hacía con todas las cosas que respiraban. O un poquito más.

Con Jubilee fue diferente. Se hicieron amigos, después de la tercera vez que se hallaron esperando fuera de la oficina del Profesor, para tener una plática sobre su mal comportamiento.

Los chicos malos debían unir fuerzas en un lugar de niños buenos. Ella sabía lo que era vivir en las calles y sabía lo genial que era romper reglas. No había más motivos para no dejar ir a esa explosiva.

Con Coloso fue más extraño aún. El ruso tenía un complejo de hermano mayor y todos lo sabían. Se le asignó la cama contigua a la de John. Y luego de la primera noche, en la que el pirómano hizo crecer una llamarada; medio dormido; después de una pesadilla y Scott insistiera con todas sus fuerzas en que el _Zippo_ fuera confiscado, por las noches, en nombre de la seguridad de los demás estudiantes, el ruso se ofreció a tener el mechero con el tiburón pintado en su mesilla de noche, siendo su cama la pared entre John y la llama, durante las noches. Los maestros aceptaron. Y aunque John tardó un poco en confiar en el ruso gigantesco, prefirió eso, antes que dormir desprotegido.

Y así, Pyro llegó a los 17 años. El tercer cumpleaños en la mansión.

Pasó por el tortuoso cantico del cumpleaños, apagó velas y recibió un vergonzoso beso en la mejilla de parte de Storm, que a veces olvidaba que el pirómano no solo no era demostrativo, sino que además ¡tenía 17 años! No necesitaba que todos se rieran por lo bajo, ante su sonrojo.

Pero sobrevivió a todo ello. A pesar de que a penas hubiera comenzado el día y en el fondo le encantara toda la ridiculez. Después de todo, él nunca tuvo nada de todo eso. Ni pastel, ni cántico tonto, ni besos o sonrisas. Su madre lo abandonó cuando tenía dos años. Su abuela cuidó de él, hasta los cinco años, cuando murió. Él apenas recordaba algunas sonrisas y las tardes soleadas de Australia. Luego, lo enviaron a New York, con el borracho golpeador de su padre. Niños burlándose de él, debido a su acento y adultos que tenían cientos de cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por el pequeño niño que llegaba a clases con demasiadas magulladuras.

Y tanto tiempo después, él tenía a toda esta gente haciendo cosas ridículas que se suponía debían hacerse por las personas. Como preocuparse por él o preguntarle qué deseaba hacer o comer en su día especial.

Todas esas ridiculeces, como hacerlo sentirse algo más que una escoria.

* * *

Pyro, al igual que mucho de los demás estudiantes, tenía sesiones personales con el Profesor. En su caso, eran cada vez menos frecuentes, ya que se estaba adaptando a la escuela, dentro de sus posibilidades… es decir, seguía siendo Pyro, después de todo.

La última sesión tenía fecha para el día anterior a su cumpleaños. Eso solo significaba que su obsequio sería entregado ese día.

Los maestros del Instituto Xavier, entregaban un obsequio a cada niño en su cumpleaños. Y para sorpresa de John, él jamás fue la excepción. El primer año allí, recibió una bonita pluma de plata y un anotador; en el segundo, la trilogía de libros que él tanto quería. No eran obsequios costosos, pero sí obsequios geniales para él. Le gustaba escribir y le gustaba leer, así que los maestros apuntaban a esas cosas. Eran adultos después de todo, no le obsequiarían un lanzallamas.

—Muy bien, John —dijo Charles, al darse la hora del fin de la sesión—, creo que ya es hora de terminar por hoy.

Pyro asintió silencioso, esperando que solo le dijera cuándo sería la próxima reunión.

—Antes de que te vayas, quería entregar en tus manos el presente que el equipo de maestros escogió para ti —agregó, rebuscado en el cajón de su escritorio. Sacó un sobre blanco y lo extendió hacia el más joven—. Sé que tu cumpleaños es mañana, pero no me gustaría que pasaras por algún momento incómodo, al ser llamado mañana aquí —le explicaba, cuando John sostenía el sobre en su mano. Charles conocía a sus estudiantes, era consciente de que Pyro no era amante de ser el centro de la atención o de las muestras demasiado afectuosas.

—Gracias, señor —replicó John, sin siquiera ojear el interior del sobre. En la escuela había aprendido sobre los modales básicos. Fue un reflejo simple.

—Puedes abrirlo, antes de agradecer —le sugirió Charles, con un toque de humor en la voz.

Pyro arrugó el entrecejo, extrañado por el pedido. Cuando obedeció, su corazón dio un brinco.

El interior del sobre contenía seis entradas para el concierto de Rage against the machine, del cual se había enterado varios meses atrás. Las seis _costosas_ entradas que él quería para el concierto de mañana.

El corazón del pirómano bombeaba sangre a prisa, mientras su boca se secaba y trataba de recordar cómo el aire debía entrar en su sistema, para no desmayarse.

John quizás había pensado demasiado fuerte en cómo deseaba ir a ese concierto; que casualmente se realizaba en la fecha de su cumpleaños; durante las clases de Xavier. Y quizás, solo quizás, había estado reuniendo cada maldito centavo, desde hacía meses para pagar las seis entradas que necesitaba. Pero John, nunca, jamás, imaginó que los maestros de la escuela le darían ese obsequio.

—Yo… —tartamudeó de la forma más humillante que imaginó podría tartamudear—. Señor, yo tengo parte del dinero… —trató de explicarse. Porque lo tenía. De verdad lo tenía. De verdad, él tenía el dinero para pagar cuatro de las entradas, y deseó muy fuerte que los maestros supieran que solo necesita dos entradas más. Solo eso.

—Este es un presente del cuerpo de maestros de la institución, John —le aseguró el Profesor, con una tranquila sonrisa—. De ninguna manera permitiremos que nos des un centavo por él. Es para ti.

El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza, cuando sintió escocer las lágrimas. No había manera de que llorara por esto. Sacudió la cabeza en un intento por recobrar el control de sí mismo y levantó la mirada para observar al impasible Charles Xavier.

—Gracias, señor —dijo firme.

—Lo sé, John. No fue nada.

—Señor —recalcó John—. Gracias, de verdad —repitió, en un intento por que el telépata supiera lo gigantesco de ese presenta para él.

—Lo sé, John —replicó Charles.

El telépata de verdad lo sabía.

* * *

Cuando Pyro salió de la oficina del Profesor, se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundo y chequear los seis tickets.

Eran reales. De verdad iría.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó rostro, antes de salir disparado por los pasillos de la mansión.

—¡No corras por los pasillos, John! —le advirtió una voz de mujer, que él reconoció, deteniéndose en respuesta, para regresar sobre sus pasos— ¿Sucede algo? —Storm le preguntó extrañada, al tener a un sonriente muchacho, de pie frente a ella.

No hubo respuesta. John estaba pensando en todo lo que quería decirle. Las ideas se agolpaban una tras otra en su mente, sin parecer lo suficientemente buenas como para salir. Su corazón aún latía demasiado a prisa y el calor subía por sus mejillas, sintiéndose tonto y aún más nervioso.

Solo quería decir gracias. Solo quería decirle a Storm lo fantástico que se sentía por lo que hacían por él. Pero todo se sentía demasiado extraño como para ser pronunciado en voz alta. Abría y cerraba la boca, sin que ninguna palabra brotara de sus labios.

La diosa del clima bajó la mirada al sobre que el muchacho permanecía sosteniendo firmemente entre ambas manos, como si temiera dejarlo caer en una equivocación. Lo reconoció al instante. Y no pudo hacer más que sonreír.

—¿Puedo abrazarte? —le pidió ella, haciendo que el chico diera un respingo—. No tienes que decir nada. Pero me gustaría un abrazo.

El pirómano tardó unos segundos en juntar algo de coraje y asentir con un movimiento de cabeza, silencioso.

El abrazo fue tenso y extraño para él. Pero se alegró cuando Storm se alejó aún sonriente, como si comprendiera que su reacción era la de un muchacho demasiado incómodo con las muestras de cariño.

—Gracias —susurró Pyro.

—No hay de qué —le aseguró, acunando su rostro con ambas manos—. Ahora ve, y no corras por los pasillos.

John obedeció, mientras Storm suspiraba, tranquila al saber que estaban logrando buenas cosas para un niño.

* * *

Cuando John llegó a la sala de recreación, corrió en una carrera, para brincar a último momento y enganchar ambas manos en los hombros de Coloso, quedando suspendido en el aire.

El gigante apenas se inmutó en el pequeño asalto de las manos tibias y el poco peso que representaba el pirómano para él. Ni siquiera interrumpió el partido de futbolito en el que estaba inmerso.

—¡Hey, John! ¿Qué hay? —preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención, inclinándose un poco hacía adelante, para darle la oportunidad al más pequeño de soltar sus manos, ante el nuevo soporte que recibía de la espalda de Peter.

—¡Rage against the machine! —exclamó, levantando ambas manos, aún sosteniendo el sobre en ellas— ¡Está decidido! ¡Estaremos ahí!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bobby, dando saltos para quitarle el sobre, solo para comprender que su mejor amigo decía la verdad— ¡Los veremos en vivo! —decía emocionado, cuando imitó a John en su vano intento por derribar a Coloso, al colgarse de su cuello, en la celebración.

—¡Oigan, eso no es justo! —decía Peter, en medio de las risas, antes de saltar con ambos niños más pequeños rebotando junto a él, haciendo que las risas se hicieran más fuertes.

—¡Tu cumpleaños será épico! —aseguraba Bobby.

Y John, aceptó interiormente, que podría ser verdad. Su cumpleaños sería épico. Quizás no en comparación a otros niños de su edad. Pero para St. John Allerdyce, ese cumpleaños sería épico.

* * *

Era temprano, en la mañana del día siguiente, y Bobby se dejó caer junto a John en su cama. El castaño se sujetaba las agujetas de sus tenis, cuando el rubio tomó su muñeca para interrumpirlo, ignorando su actividad.

—Ten, aquí —dijo Bobby, colocándole un reloj de muñeca—. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias —murmuró, mientras el otro terminaba con su tarea y comenzaba a presionar botones.

—Tiene alarma ¿ves? —le enseñaba—. Cuando suene, significará que debemos salir hacia la mejor noche de todas. No llegarás tarde a ningún lado de nuevo —concluyó con una enorme sonrisa. Habían planeado ir extremadamente temprano al lugar del concierto para disfrutar un poco del ambiente y hacer el tonto entre amigos.

John, solo fingió que el acto no significaba nada, a pesar de que su corazón latiera rápido y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Ese fue su primer obsequio del día.

* * *

Así que era viernes, su cumpleaños aún no había llegado muy lejos y tenía clases. Storm hablaba sobre algo que no le llamó la atención y eso no era bueno, porque ella solo estaba ahí cubriendo a Scott, en la clase de ciencias políticas; porque el hombre de las gafas estaba encargándose de algún asunto X-men (o eso se imaginaban todos los niños, solo para hacerlo sonar más interesante).

El joven pirómano tenía la mirada en algún punto al frente, lo cual no servía para disimular su falta de atención, ya que estaba en la primera fila y la maestra estaba casi junto a él, más que al frente.

—¿John? —lo llamó Storm. Y ¡oh, sorpresa! él no tenía idea de cuál era la pregunta— ¿Siquiera escuchaste de lo que hablaba?

Pyro paseó su mirada a la pizarra, tratando de encontrar alguna pista, pero no. La pizarra estaba impoluta. Storm nunca escribía mucho en clases.

—John ¿me harás dejarte en detención en tu cumpleaños? —preguntó con ese reproche casi decepcionado que solo los maestros podrían utilizar.

El aludido levantó la mirada a Ororo, espantado ante la idea, buscando rastros de broma en lo que decía.

Y ahí estaba. El brillo del humor en sus ojos y el atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya que hablamos de democracia —dijo ella, mirando al resto del alumnado—. Haremos un ejemplo rápido de democracia —decía, mientras John se relajaba y dejaba entrever una sonrisa. No estaba en problemas—. En este caso, ustedes serán el pueblo y yo su representante ¿qué dijimos que hace el pueblo?

—Toma decisiones por medio del voto —respondió Kitty.

—Muy bien, Kitty —la felicitó—. Y ahora, como pueblo, tomarán una decisión. Yo, su representante ¿debo o no castigar al cumpleañero?

El pequeño juzgado estaba haciendo lo que podía para no reírse del juego infantil que estaba proponiendo Storm.

John mantuvo la vista al frente, sin dignarse a observar quienes levantaban la mano, en qué momento. Tenía, por lo menos, dos buenas razones para creer que no sería castigado:

En primer lugar, era Pyro de quien hablaban. Todos sabían que si se metían con él, quemaría cada maldita cosa que ellos apreciaran, en venganza. Aunque lo llevara a meses enteros en detención.

En segundo lugar, esa era la mansión X. Un refugio lleno de niños bien portados. Ninguno arruinaría el cumpleaños de un compañero, solo para fastidiarlo.

—¿Quién vota por dejar libre al cumpleañero? —preguntó Storm—. Diez votos —anunció, luego de unos segundos— ¿Quién vota por que pase esta tarde en detención? —volvió a preguntar, sin lograr captar la atención del arrogante castaño—. Seis votos.

"¡¿Qué?!" —John pensó, cuando se giraba rápidamente en su asiento, para ver quién demonios se atrevió a votar por su cautiverio.

Seis sonrisas burlonas brillaban para él, aún con las manos en alto. Bobby, Peter, Rogue, Jubilee y Kitty.

El castaño les dedicó una mueca, antes de rodar los ojos. Cuando les volvió la espalda, acomodándose en su pupitre, se rió bajo. Sus amigos sabían que no lograrían la mayoría con esos votos. Solo estaban tomándole el pelo.

Un momento después, la campana sonó, dando por terminada la clase.

—Buen fin de semana —se despidió Storm—. Ve y corre libre —susurró para que solo John la oyera—. Pero no literalmente —le recordó muy seria, antes de soltar una risita.

El aludido sonrió en repuesta, tomando sus libros para salir a la sala de recreación. Tenía un buen rato, hasta la última clase del día.

* * *

John caminaba tranquilamente por el pasillo de la mansión. Era libre para seguir con la ansiada celebración del día; por lo menos hasta la clase de poderes con Scott.

Se encontró a Rogue por el pasillo, así que sin mediar palabra, la tomó de la mano enguantada para tirar de ella. La chica de las franjas rió en respuesta, al ser remolcada por el chico.

—¡Debo ir a la biblioteca! —se quejó entre risas.

—¡No! Debes jugar futbolito conmigo, justo ahora. El cumpleañero ¿recuerdas? —replicó, dejándola a uno de los lados del juego, para comenzar el partido.

La muchacha aceptó en medio de una risita. Su libro podía esperar.

—Así que… ¿estás lista para la gran noche? —preguntó él, luego de permitirle hacer un gol. Solo caballerosidad, pensó.

—¿Qué hay en la gran noche? —replicó risueña. John había comenzado otra ronda en el juego.

—¿No te lo dijeron? —soltó la pregunta retórica aún sonriente—. Rage against the machine, en vivo. Un concierto épico, belleza sureña —le aseguró en un tono que dejaba entrever el entusiasmo, sin notar que ella se detuvo en medio del juego, permitiéndole hacer un gol.

—¿Qué? —le cuestionó, con la preocupación haciéndose notoria en su expresión.

—Rage against the machine —repitió sin borrar la sonrisa, pero deteniendo el juego—. La banda ¿la conoces? Hace meses que reúno dinero con Drake para que podamos ir. Será genial.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que tienes las entradas? —seguía preocupada.

—Sí… —aseguró, antes de notar finalmente la expresión de la niña— ¿Qué sucede?

Rogue bajó la mirada un segundo, mordía su labio inferior y no soltaba las manijas del juego. Suspiró antes de murmurar:

—Mis poderes… no son seguros.

John se sintió congelado un momento. No estaba cómodo siendo el amigo consolador en ese momento. Él, al igual que todos los niños mutantes, sabía lo que era estar asustado de sus propis poderes, luego de la primera manifestación. Pero él jamás le tuvo tanto miedo a sus poderes como para limitarse. Manipular el fuego siempre le pareció fantástico.

—Pero Rogue… —dijo rebotando en el lugar, sin llegar a dar saltitos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por fingir una sonrisa—. Será genial… Nadie te tocará, ya sabes… —Se encogió de hombros fingiendo con todas sus fuerzas despreocupación.

—No, John —negó con fuerza con un movimiento de cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos—. No puedo. Es peligroso.

—¡Diablos, Rogue! —maldijo frustrado—. Es solo una noche… —le recordó—. Muestras menos piel que una monja ¿cómo diablos piensas que alguien te tocará? —soltó sin pensar lo que decía.

Su interlocutora dio un respingo, ofendida y fastidiada. Su amigo no entendía. Él no tenía idea de lo que era temerle a su mutación.

—No iré, John —le aseguró con la vergüenza inundando sus ojos negros—. No lastimaré a nadie, solo por tu cumpleaños.

John no pudo evitar recordar que Rogue ya había vivido su primer cumpleaños en la mansión. La chica pidió helado y película. Una ida al centro comercial era simple y divertida para la fecha especial.

 _Cuando ella sugirió la idea, John no pudo evitar sentirse disgustado. No le gustaba el cine. Y mucho menos los helados. Eran cosas frías y dulces ¿qué tenía de sabroso un helado?_

 _—Bueno… podemos hacer otra cosa, si no te agrada —había dicho ella, dejando caer la emoción de hacía un segundo._

 _—¿Qué? —cuestionó él—. No ¿de qué hablas? Es tu cumpleaños. Iremos a donde tú quieras —le aseguró, tragándose todos los comentarios despectivos que pensó. Sonrió y siguió hablando—. Te compraré uno de esos pasteles de helado ¿cómo se llaman?_

 _—Pastel helado —replicó Jubilee._

 _—Diablos. Eso es poco pretencioso —murmuró, antes de que la conversación volviera a recaer en los planes que tenían para el cumpleaños de Rogue._

—Es mi cumpleaños —susurró John, haciendo todo lo que podía para no sonar acongojado

—Lo siento… —masculló bajando la mirada, en medio de un jugueteo nervioso de sus dedos—. No iré, John.

El chico se quedó en silencio observando a la muchacha. Sintió su estómago caer al suelo, impotente ante lo que oía.

—¿Qué hay, chicos? —Bobby llegó alegremente, rodeando a John por los hombros, en un abrazo. Borró la expresión simpática al notar los rostros taciturnos— ¿Sucede algo?

—Rogue no irá esta noche —soltó Pyro, con un tono plano, sin quitar la mirada de ella.

La aludida apenas levantó el mentón, mordiendo su labio inferior. Apenas una fracción de segundo después, prácticamente corrió para subir las escaleras hasta su habitación, ignorando el pedido de Bobby de que se detuviera.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó el rubio, en una lucha interna por correr tras ella.

—Me da igual —gruñó el otro en respuesta, antes de darle un pequeño empujón para ir hasta el sofá y tumbarse con fastidio.

Bobby suspiró sin estar seguro de lo que debía hacer. Ser un niño bueno no era tan fácil.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Estoy metiendo a esta gran banda Rage against the machine, porque tengo ganas (? Ok, y va a tener una buena justificación después, también._

 _Si quieren opinar sobre la actitud de Rogue, pueden hacerlo, así como pueden opinar sobre lo que quieran. Crítica, tomatazos, tontería, pueden pasarse por la cajita de comentarios. No necesitan tener cuenta y responderé todo (puedo responder al final del siguiente capítulo)._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	2. Nada de falsas expectativas

_**Disclamair:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Marvel y cualquier empresa a la que decidan vender sus derechos. Yo solo soy la chica sin talento que toma prestados a sus personajes, porque nunca podría crear a individuos tan geniales._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Se supone que Coloso es mayor que los demás niños de la mansión. Aquí calculo que tiene 19 años, y los demás 16 ó 17._

 _Ahora los dejo en paz, pueden leer:_

* * *

Luego de la aburridísima clase de poderes con Scott, John era oficialmente libre para el resto del día. Y luego de la ducha, se tumbó en el sofá de la sala de recreación, cambiando canales en el televisor, solo para hacer algo. Estaba algo cansado como para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Y peor aún, estaba ofendido con Rogue por traicionarlo en un día importante para él.

—Rogue está llorando —dijo Bobby, dejándose caer pesadamente junto a él en el sofá. Peter imitó el gesto, con mucha más suavidad, en el otro lateral.

—Y tú vienes hacia mí ¿Por qué? —cuestionó John, con la máscara desinteresada que mejor le salió.

—Somos un equipo, John. Las chicas se encerraron en su alcoba. Y con Peter vinimos aquí.

—Así que ¿qué? ¿Quieres que vayamos a espiarlas? Chicas en una alcoba. Eso puede tener resultados sexuales, según la industria porno.

Coloso se rió en respuesta.

—¡Peter, vamos! No quiero tener que ser el serio —protestó Bobby.

—¡Admite que fue gracioso en su simpleza! —se defendió el gigante, antes de chocar puños con el pirómano.

—Ok, lo fue —se rindió por un momento—. Pero estoy hablando de algo serio.

—Oye, Cubito de hielo —espetó John—, Rogue está siendo la reina del drama. Ya se le pasará, cuando comprenda que sus poderes no son una maldición —dijo retomando su actividad de repasar canales, solo para no hablar mal de la sureña—. Jubilee y Kitty la harán sentir mejor y todo estará bien.

—¿De verdad crees eso? —pidió inseguro.

—Por supuesto.

—Tal vez John tiene razón —repuso Coloso, en un intento por relajar el clima—. Dejemos que las chicas se encarguen de eso. Aún nos quedan como tres horas hasta el concierto ¿Hacemos un campeonato de futbolito mientras tanto?

Pyro fue el primero en ponerse de pie y aceptar, obligando a Bobby a seguirlos. El rubio ni el gigante se sentían bien dejando a su amiga, pero no podían con todas las responsabilidad de niños buenos que se auto imponían.

* * *

John había tenido una pequeña reunión con Scott, luego del campeonato de futbolito. El menor había blasfemado mentalmente por ser convocado a la oficina. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando el señor _aburrido-y-amante-de-las-reglas_ solo quería desearle un feliz cumpleaños y advertirle que no podría ser él quien llevaría al grupo de amigos al lugar del concierto.

—Peter tiene las llaves de mi auto. Tienes suerte de que sea mayor y se haya ganado mi confianza —le decía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin comprender a dónde iba con eso.

—Él los llevará al concierto —explicó sonriente.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar, esta vez más aturdido.

—Tómalo como un regalo —siguió sonriendo divertido ante la expresión del niño.

—¡Gracias, señor Summers! —exclamó alegremente.

—Recuerda que tienen toque de queda —le recordó, recobrando la seriedad, sin ser suficiente para que John perdiera la expresión de sorpresa.

—Lo sé… —tartamudeó feliz—. Gracias, señor Summers —repitió.

—No hay de qué —le aseguró recobrando una sonrisa suave—. Puedes irte. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Bien… Gracias, señor —repitió saltando sobre sus pies para salir de la oficina. Les darían el auto a él y sus amigos. Una noche sin adultos. Eso era épico para ellos. Nunca los dejaban salir sin supervisión y mucho menos de noche.

John salió caminando con un rebote que a él mismo le parecería estúpido, si lo viera en alguien más. Pero no le importaba. Estaba feliz. De verdad, John estaba feliz en su cumpleaños. De verdad lo estaba. Era mágico. Era demasiado perfecto. Y ni siquiera le molestaba ya que Rogue no quisiera ir. Todo era demasiado bueno y perfecto. La vida le estaba sonriendo a St. John Allerdyce más que en toda su existencia.

Él era realmente feliz.

* * *

Cuando Pyro llegó a la puerta de su habitación, se tomó un segundo para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Había deseado quitar la sonrisa boba, pero se dio cuenta que no podría y que le agradaba un poco llevarla. Así que tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero algo llegó a sus oídos, justo antes de girarlo para abrir:

—¡Rogue nos necesita! —oyó a Kitty en medio de un gritito. Eso era un poco una sorpresa para el muchacho. Así que se detuvo oyendo más detenidamente, acercando la oreja a la puerta.

—Eso no está en discusión —replicó Jubilee—. Lo que discutimos es cómo le diremos a John.

Automáticamente, Pyro contuvo el aliento. De repente sentía miedo y un deseo intenso de dejar de oír. Él oía cómo todo se iba al demonio, aunque se seguía negando a aceptarlo. Aunque su intento de protegerse intentara convencerlo de que se equivocaba en lo que pensaba.

—John podrá entenderlo. Él sabe que Rogue no está manejando bien lo de sus poderes —agregaba Bobby.

—Eso no quita que debemos decirle que no iremos al show —ese era Coloso.

John cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Y tal vez así había sido. Porque su pecho dolía y un nudo en su garganta amenazaba con ahogarlo.

A él le gustaba Rogue, nunca lo negaría, pero tampoco negaría lo egoísta que era él mismo.

Porque él nunca tuvo nada. Y la primera vez que conseguía algo, se lo estaban quitando. Porque era la primera vez que John vivía en un lugar en el que su cumpleaños era una fecha que importaba. Porque era la primera vez en su vida, que había esperado el día, planeando algo divertido para hacer, con gente que buscaba hacerlo sentir querido.

Y se lo estaban quitando.

Sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa desdeñosa. Sabiendo que, solo hacía unos años, se habría burlado de sí mismo por reunir falsas expectativas, sabiendo que nunca debía hacerlo. Porque a él no le tocarían las cosas buenas, nunca. Reunir esperanzas era para pobres diablos. La vida apestaba y él lo aprendió cuando era demasiado joven. Esperar algo bueno, solo lo llevaría a sentirse decepcionado, siempre, sin excepciones. Como ahora.

De repente, una suave alarma chilló, al mismo tiempo que la luz azul de su reloj de pulsera titilaba rítmicamente.

Pyro volvió a sonreír. Nunca un mejor momento para una metáfora: la alarma lo despertaba de su sueño. Él no era un niño que recibía lo que quería en su cumpleaños. Ni en ninguna otra ocasión.

Se quedó observando el reloj que continuaba en su llamado por atención. No le quitó la vista, a pesar de que la puerta de su habitación se había abierto y un par de ojos azules lo miraban con la disculpa brillando en ellos.

—John… yo… —tartamudeó Bobby al ser obvio que su amigo había oído todo— Nosotros...

—¿Cómo rayos se apaga esto, Drake? —preguntó sacudiendo la muñeca. Una sonrisa torcida surcaba su rostro, sin poder ocultar los ojos tristes.

Bobby presionó un botón que silenció el chillido y Pyro se abrió paso dentro del cuarto. Les dedicó una mirada a los demás rostros; con expresiones incómodas; antes de dirigirse a la mesa de noche, en dirección opuesta a ellos.

—John, tenemos que hablar —dijo Jubilee, luego de reunir todo el oxigeno que sus pulmones le permitían. Ella, Kitty y Peter permanecían sentados en círculo en el suelo.

—Ya los oí —le aseguró fingiendo desinterés—. No irán al show.

—Lo sentimos, John… —tartamudeó Kitty, esta vez—. Pero Rogue no se encuentra bien y pensamos que… —dudó en continuar. El pirómano revolvía el cajón de la mesa de noche, pareciendo ignorarlos, mientras tragaba el nudo en su garganta e intentaba mantenerse impulsado por la ira y no cualquier otro tipo de emoción negra que amenazaba con tumbarlo al suelo.

—Puedes enfadarte con nosotros mañana. Hoy, Rogue nos necesita —sostuvo Jubilee, con su característica firmeza, casi reprochándole a John su actitud.

Pyro pareció hallar lo que buscaba. Billetera y sobre. Cerró el cajón con un golpe seco. Al mismo tiempo que la sangre inundaba su boca. Había mordido su mejilla para contenerse lo mejor que podía.

—Podemos hacer otra cosa —propuso Peter. El siempre conciliador Peter—. Aquí, en la mansión… Puedo pedirle la nueva película de _Deadpool_ a Jones y…

—Pueden hacer lo que les plazca —respondió cortante—. Yo me largo.

—¡Sabes que al Profesor le gustaría que hiciéramos esto! —dijo Bobby en su defensa.

—¿Así que de eso se trata? —su voz tembló al final del pequeño acceso de emoción—. Porque bien podrías ir ahora a que te pongan la estrella dorada en la frente, Mascota de la clase —escupió, cuando hurgaba en el armario de la ropa en busca de una chaqueta. No podía mirarlos a los ojos. No iba a quebrarse frente a ellos.

—John —dijo Kitty, dubitativa y suave— sé que no es lo que…

—Tú no sabes nada, Niña rica —replicó en un gruñido que hizo callar a la niña, mientras la incomodidad hacía que todos guardaran silencio y lucharan con las palabras que no salían. John solo pensaba en cada uno de sus cumpleaños, en cada vez que tuvo hambre, en cada vez que tuvo frío y cada vez que estuvo solo. Pensaba en cada tonto momento en que creía que alguien le tendería la mano. Se reprochaba cada maldito momento en que lo había hecho. Se maldecía en ese momento.

"Ninguno tiene idea" —pensó con rencor, mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Para ellos, para los pequeños-futuros-X-men, no existía una buena manera de hacer esto. De hacer las cosas bien.

Jubilee comenzó a hablar, sin parecer notar cómo John abría el sobre, miraba las entradas con desprecio, tomaba una y dejaba caer el sobre vacío. Una entrada, solitaria, en una mano, y las otras separadas en la derecha.

—Oye, queremos ser X-men, queremos ser los héroes alguna vez —le recordaba Jubilee, irguiéndose sobre sí misma, con las rodillas en el suelo—. Pues debemos empezar en algún lugar, haciendo sacrificios. Rogue nos necesita, idiota —soltó con el reproche y la confianza que solo los amigos se tienen. Le reprochó con la confianza de que estaba en lo cierto.

—¡Vete a la mierda, aprendiz de X-men! —espetó.

—¡John basta! —le pidió Bobby, demasiado dolido por lo roto y enfadado que se oía su amigo.

—¡No! —Se giró para mirarlo, aún de pie junto a la puerta—. ¿Quieren jugar a ser héroes? Háganlo. Por mí está bien —les aseguró en medio de la mentira más grande que había dicho en mucho tiempo—. Porque yo soy el villano aquí. Ustedes y su damisela en apuros pueden irse a la mierda.

En un solo movimiento fluido, giró el torso, arroja las entradas sobrantes al aire, sobre las cabezas y salió del lugar. El desprecio tiñendo ese gesto, mientras los tickets caían lentamente, en un baile tortuoso, hasta tocar el suelo.

Todos guardaron silencio, como si los hubieran golpeado en el rostro por sorpresa.

Todos habían asumido que Rogue necesitaba de protección y la actitud suave, mientras que John podría ser fuerte y soportar.

Ninguno pensó que quizás John necesitaba de la actitud suave, ese día.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Me siento en la obligación de defender un poco a Pyro. Porque es realmente una mierda que nadie celebre tus cumpleaños. Y la mayoría de las personas no lo comprenden, porque siempre tuvieron algún tipo de celebración, pero cuando nunca la tuviste, resulta muy doloroso. Es la celebración de tu nacimiento o tu existencia a fin de cuentas; la gente festeja esas ocasiones porque es feliz de que tú existas._

 _En cuanto a los demás niños, están siendo educados como futuros héroes, que protegen a los mutantes, me imagino que ya desde su relación con sus compañeros de clase, se les debe inculcar el tender la mano._

 _Pueden darme su opinión sobre la trama, la postura de cada uno de los chicos, o lo que quieran, porque será bien recibido, por aquí abajo en la cajita de comentarios._

 _En algunos días subo el siguiente capítulo. Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	3. Cómplice

Cuando John llegó al lugar del concierto, se tomó un momento para caminar sin rumbo, entre la multitud de gente. El lugar era a cielo abierto, lleno de pequeños puestos de venta. Tenía un ridículo tiempo de sobra hasta que el espectáculo comenzara, gracias al estúpido plan que había montado, previamente con sus amigos.

— _Amigos —_ murmuró desdeñoso.

No era justo que se sintiera tan mal, por culpa de ellos. Siempre había sido más fácil ignorar sus cumpleaños, no hacerse esperanzas y dejar el tiempo correr. Pero en la mansión le enseñaron que todo eso no era necesario, que podía tener cosas buenas, que podía ser el centro de la atención. Que podía ser feliz.

Estaba tan enfadado que hubiera deseado quemar el lugar en una rabieta.

 _Click, clock. Click, clock. Click, clock._ Abría y cerraba el mechero más aprisa, intentando relajarse, sin éxito.

Vagó por algunos puestos de venta, esforzándose por distraerse. Descubrió, luego de un rato, que si quería un trago, debería buscar a alguien mayor o con identificación falsa, porque resultaba que todo ahí era legal y bonito.

No estaba exactamente sorprendido, solo que, al salir impulsado por la rabia, olvidó la identificación falsa que guardaba bajo el colchón.

Hasta en eso, sus amigos, lo habían fastidiado.

Paseó su mirada por la multitud, para hacer un escaneo rápido que le dijera a qué grupo de personas podía acercarse con una enorme sonrisa y actitud de chico malo, para seducir un poco y encajar superficialmente, para obtener algún trago y… "¡Oh, dios veden camisetas pro-muti!".

No dudó en correr hacia el puesto de camisetas y comprar una de color negro que rezaba el eslogan _Derechos mutantes ¡ahora!_ La banda era de esas con espíritu revolucionario. Era de esperarse que se apoyaran los derechos de su raza, entre su público. Después de todo, la humanidad se dividía entre los tolerantes y los idiotas. Era bueno encontrarse con niños tolerantes. A pesar de que muchos no tenían idea de lo que significaba el eslogan.

Arrojó la camiseta que trajo, al basurero (que, recordó, pertenecía a Bobby) y volvió a su búsqueda de idiotas mayores que él. Vio a unos tipos, uno de ellos llevaba una camiseta parecida a la que acababa de comprar, llevaban algunos tragos y otro de cabello negro pedía un mechero a gente que pasaba, para encender el cigarrillo que colgaba entre sus dedos.

"Bingo" —pensó cuando se acercaba. Nunca tuvo problemas en socializar superficialmente. Especialmente para fumar y beber alcohol. Él vivió en las calles, se juntó con chicos malos. Él no necesitaba a los niños de la mansión que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Él podía divertirse sin ellos.

* * *

—Quizás solo debemos correr y alcanzarlo —murmuró Bobby sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Estaba sentado en el suelo. Luego de que el pirómano se había marchado, todos y cada uno había ido decayendo silenciosamente en un agujero negro, entre auto-reproches y dudas—. Ni siquiera tiene llaves de auto. No llegará lejos.

—Como si él necesitara llaves —espetó Jubilee. Sonaba amargada, aunque no del todo triste, sino más bien fastidiada u ofendida. Ninguno podía llegar a descifrarla. La pirotécnica era de ese tipo de personas impetuosas y alegres. A veces enfadada, a veces muy enfadada, pero nunca triste, realmente, nunca del todo, nunca demostrándolo sinceramente. Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien con John.

—Debemos hacer algo —susurró Kitty—. Herimos sus sentimientos.

—¡Nos insultó! —le recordó Jubilee. Parecía un intento por hacerle notar a todos que ellos no estaban equivocados, que John estaba mal en esto.

—Y nosotros rompimos una promesa con él —replicó Peter, calmo y serio. No iba a negar que ellos debieron hallar una mejor forma—. Sé que no lo hicimos con mala intención, pero lo herimos.

—Quizás solo debimos… —trató de sugerir Bobby, pareciendo demasiado abatido como para ponerse al nivel de Jubilee. El rubio no estaba lidiando con eso de traicionar a John. Él era su mejor amigo. Él era el que había prometido que no lastimaría a John. Al niño roto que llegó hacía años allí, temiendo abrirse o confiar en los demás. Al niño que cedió y lo aceptó como su amigo. Al mismo chico que se había largado. _Sólo_. Lo había traicionado.

—¿Qué, Bobby? —lo cortó Jubilee—. ¿Qué debimos hacer? Solo dilo y lo haré —aceptó con un tono inestable, entre dolido y enfadado—. Maldición, solo… —dudó un segundo, luchando con las palabras—. Solo quisimos hacer las cosas bien. Y John lo sabe. Somos un equipo ¿no? —sostuvo—. Él pudo hacernos las cosas más fáciles.

—Quizás solo… —murmuró Bobby— nosotros pudimos hacer mejor las cosas.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó incrédula—. Oigan… —Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, como intentando quitarse algo de la mente—. Somos unos malditos idiotas ¿sí? Todos lo sabemos… pero no teníamos malas intenciones ¿verdad? —Los miró a todos al formular la pregunta—. Al menos ayudaremos a Rogue. Podemos consolarnos con eso.

Los chicos sopesaban las palabras de la pirotécnica. Pensaban en lo que podían hacer al día siguiente por John, en que ellos habían hecho lo mejor que podían. Pensaban en que Rogue era quien los necesitaba. Ella era la chica frágil, la nueva en la escuela. John podía lidiar con una noche sin una gran fiesta. Él era fuerte, él podría.

Entonces, de repente, la puerta se abrió de sopetón.

—¡Chicos, qué bueno que aún siguen aquí! —gritaba una entusiasmada Rogue, cuando entró disparada, entre jadeos—. ¿No han vendido la entrada, verdad? Porque quiero ir —les aseguró a prisa, siendo el centro de las miradas incrédulas—. Miren esto —les indicaba, poniéndose un fino pañuelo, casi tan blanco como su piel, sobre el rostro. Cubría todo el rostro, con excepción a los ojos, como si de una bailarina de árabe se tratara—. Sé que me veré muy tonta, pero así podré ir segura —se explicaba, ignorando cómo se desmoronaba cada uno de los niños que la miraban estupefactos—. No creo que el calor sea un problema. El día está bastante frío… —continuaba, mirando sus guantes y el suéter que cubría hasta su cuello— ¿Chicos? —los llamó, cuando al fin notó que todos la observaban en silencio, con la tristeza inundando sus ojos— ¿Ocurre algo?

—Somos una malditos idiotas —sollozó Jubilee, abrazando sus piernas cerca de su cuerpo, para hundir el rostro entre sus rodillas. Y Kitty hacía lo que podía para contener su propio llanto, en medio del intento tembloroso de consolar a la explosiva.

Ninguno tenía una mejor forma de explicarle las cosas a Rogue. Eran unos malditos idiotas.

* * *

Quizás los tipos con los que se topó John no eran mentes brillantes ni muy simpáticos. Pero tenían dinero, identificaciones falsas y algo muy estúpido para creer que John realmente les pagaría algún trago.

Hablaban sobre sus autos, la preparatoria privada a la que asistían, drogas y estupidez. Porque Pyro no podía calificar lo que decían de otra forma. Eran niños con dinero y familias, no sabían nada de las calles o la injusticia. No sabían tanto como John. Así que el pirómano fumaba, bebía y bromeaba con ellos, con la superficialidad amistosa y arrogante que conquistaba a muchos. Para él era fácil la rutina, la usó muchas veces. Lo difícil era que alguien lo soportara más de un día o dos. Eso último solo lo logró en el Instituto Xavier y fracasó hacía algunas horas, nada más.

—Hola —saludó una vocecilla de niña, haciéndolo levantar la mirada, para encontrarse con una muchacha castaña de su edad. Le estaba sonriendo simpática con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. Botas militares rojas, mini-short de mezclilla gastados, top blanco; enseñando el vientre.

John miró hacia los lados y detrás de él, tratando de buscar a quien le hablaba. No, nadie. Era a él.

La castaña se rió divertida ante su gesto. Maquillaje negro y labial rojo. John era observador. Los escritores debían serlo.

—Sí, te hablo a ti —dijo la chica— ¿Quieres venir conmigo? —preguntó extendiendo una mano hacia él, invitándolo a tomarla. Él observo incrédulo. La pequeña mano con esmalte negro en las uñas, anillos y pulseras de plata.

Pyro permaneció inmóvil. No es que ella no fuera hermosa, o que él se creyera poco atractivo como para dudar de que una chica como esa lo invitaría a algún lado. Pero no había presentación, ni explicaciones, algo extraño sucedía y él tenía un día suficientemente mierda como para saber que podía seguir empeorando y terminar apaleado en una esquina, por dejarse convencer por los encantos de una cara bonita.

Él oyó las risas y silbidos de los idiotas que le consiguieron el trago que llevaba en la mano.

—¿Nosotros también podemos ir? —preguntó uno de los tipos, con un tono demasiado repugnante para ser seductor. John ni la chica dignificaron el comentario con una mirada.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, volviendo a reír—. Soy Wanda —se presentó casi como si supiera lo que John pensaba—. Solo quiero alejarte de este ambiente. Mi hermano y un amigo están por allá —explicó señalando a algún punto a su espalda—. Solo pensé que te gustaría estar con gente de tu raza. Somos más de tu estilo.

John dudó aún más ante las palabras de la niña. _Raza._ Quizás solo era una broma por no ser como los idiotas del círculo en el que se encontraba. Pero la palabra que eligió había sido extraña.

"¿Acaso será posible?" —él sopesó la posibilidad.

—Te estoy hablando, linda —dijo uno de los borrachos, acercándose a la castaña.

—Y yo te estoy ignorando, insecto —replicó con una mueca de fastidio, mirando de soslayo solo una fracción de segundo y devolviendo la vista a John.

—¿Cómo me llamaste, pequeña zorra? —gruñó, tomando la muñeca de Wanda.

—¡Oye! —John le gritó al alejarlo de un empujón—. ¡Atrás, idiota!

—¿Qué sucede, amigo? ¿Te crees muy duro? —lo retó, luego de recuperar el equilibrio, acercándose peligrosamente.

 _Click._ La llama bailaba en el mechero, aún abajo, pero preparado. John estaba erguido, mirando a los ojos al estúpido. Sonrió de lado, malicioso y arrogante, a pesar de que le sacara cerca de 15 centímetros.

—No lo hagas —susurró Wanda, cuando su mano voló para rodear la muñeca de Pyro—. Aún ni siquiera veo el show, no reduzcas todo a cenizas.

Al oírla, el castaño giró de golpe, mirándola sorprendido. Ella sonreía traviesa.

—Te dije que éramos más de tu estilo —le dijo, tirando de su mano para remolcarlo lejos del grupo de chicos que habían detenido al muchacho revoltoso y jalado en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigían los otros dos.

John miró sobre su hombro, cerciorándose de que no lo seguían o arrojarían algo para golpearlo. No lo hacían, aunque no aseguraba que luego no lo buscarían para vengarse. La noche era joven.

La velocidad de ambos había aumentado, así que trotaban, siendo él aún jalado por Wanda, quien reía divertida entre la multitud.

—¡Espera! —dijo él, deteniendo su marcha, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. No podía solo seguir a una niña y esperar que otros supuestos mutantes lo recibieran con los brazos abiertos— ¿Quién eres?

—Wanda —respondió seria—. O Bruja escarlata, como prefieras —agregó con un encogimiento de hombros y una nueva sonrisa.

— _Muti_ —murmuró lo más bajo que pudo para que nadie volteara a verlo. Con suerte pensarían que solo insultaba a alguien.

— _Homo superior_ para ti —replicó punzándole el pecho con el dedo índice. No estaba enfadada, seguía en plan juguetón.

—¿Cómo supiste de mi? —preguntó a la defensiva.

—Mi don es complicado —aseguró, dando un paso, demasiado cerca para ser solo una plática. Seducía con cada movimiento—. Controlo las probabilidades. Pero también leo mentes y… —Sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, como si así pudiera acomodar sus ideas— es complicado. Aún me queda mucho qué aprender, pero soy poderosa, ya sabes. Un poco como todos. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Retrocedió un paso, recuperando el humor alegre.

—Eso no explica ¿por qué te aceraste a mí? —ronroneó. Estaba bajando la guardia, solo un poco. De cualquier forma él podía defenderse y estaba sólo en su cumpleaños, en medio de un lugar repleto de gente. Y bueno, Wanda era linda.

—Oía tus blasfemias desde varios metros —le aseguró gesticulando con las manos exageradamente—. _Cumpleaños, cenizas, supuestos amigos,_ _idiotas_ —enumeraba ideas que John había tenido girando en la cabeza desde que llegó—. Solo… —Tomó aire, dando un paso al frente para quedar cerca de John y mirar directo a sus ojos— me alejé de mi hermano y mi amigo para dar una vuelta. Estaba aburrida y comencé a hurgar en mentes ajenas. Entonces te encontré a ti, enfadado y perdiendo el tiempo con unos estúpidos humanos —le explicaba, perdiéndose en la mirada gris que parecía tratar de descifrar cada una de sus intenciones—. Solo quise hacer mi buena acción del día y ayudar a un hermano —le aseguró—. Así que… —Retrocedió dos pasos esta vez, sin dejar de sostener la mirada del chico que la observaba en silencio—puedes venir conmigo; y olvidarte de la mala noche que estás teniendo; o ir a amargarte y hablar con _homo sapiens_ , tontos y aburridos —concluyó extendiendo su mano para ofrecérsela.

John solo le dio una corta mirada a la pequeña mano adornada y regresó a mirar los ojos verdes.

—Con una condición —dijo. Y Wanda inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, sin dejar caer la mano—. Deja de leer mi mente. Odio a los telépatas.

—Claro —aceptó risueña, estrechando la mano que John le concedió.

Los dos niños mutantes caminaron entre la multitud de humanos, tomados de la mano en una complicidad que nadie más comprendería.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Voy a aclarar que tomé a la Bruja escarlata que nos dejó la película de los Vengadores; más que nada por una cuestión estética; y así como respeté los estúpidos poderes que le dieron en esa película, le otorgué los que ella tenía en los cómics (el control de probabilidades, que luego se desarrolló en dones más bien mágicos). _

_Bien, pueden dejar comentarios, críticas u opiniones, en la cajita de comentarios, yo responderé a todo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


	4. Idiotas

Rogue estaba sentada en ese círculo de amigos, en el suelo de la habitación. Mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo, jugaba con sus dedos enguantados y hacía un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

Los chicos habían contado cada pequeño detalle sobre lo ocurrido con el fugado John.

Ya nadie estaba pensando en proteger a nadie, solo se auto-compadecían por su equivocación.

En la habitación, el ambiente era inundado por un silencio incómodo. Jubilee había detenido su sollozo, luego del quiebre que sufrió al notar su enorme error. Kitty sorbía su nariz, periódicamente, en el mayor disimulo del que era capaz. Peter cubría su cuerpo de platino y daba marcha atrás, cada pocos segundos; tal y como alguien que juega con el botón de su bolígrafo; como si eso lo calmara. Bobby seguía en una especie de estupor. "No llores, no llores" —se repetía el rubio, mentalmente.

Ninguno se atrevía a siquiera moverse por temor a perder el control de sí mismos, otra vez.

* * *

—¡Hey, ahí estás! —exclamó un tipo grande de cabello castaño, cuando divisó a Wanda, caminando hacia él y un muchacho de cabello plata; que balaceaba su peso desde los talones hasta la punta de los pies, rítmicamente, sin girarse a mirar, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— ¿Ves? Te dije que ya regresaría —le dijo al chico que seguía de espaldas, pareciendo desear apaciguarlo.

—¿Me extrañaron? Ya lo sabía —replicó Wanda. Bromista, sin parecer molestarse en que los muchachos la vieran aún enredando los dedos de su mano en los de John; siendo un chico que no conocían.

—Tu hermano estaba a punto de correr para buscarte —le aseguró el castaño, despreocupado y con una gran sonrisa.

A John le parecían demasiado alegres, demasiado despreocupados, demasiado en contraste a como él se sentía.

—Él quiere correr por todo.

—¡No es cierto! —le dijo el muchacho de cabello plata, girándose sobre sus talones para mirarla. Parecía molesto, con un pequeño puchero en los labios—. Es solo que te fuiste, como si todos pudiéramos leer mentes y saber a dónde te irías —reclamó enfurruñado, hablando demasiado a prisa.

—Relájate —le pidió con fastidio—. Solo fueron dos minutos… ¡Además puedo cuidarme sola!

—Solo cuando controlas tus dones.

—¿Tienes algo que decir sobre el control de mis dones? —pareció retarlo. Y John pensó que no había sido buena idea seguir a esa pelirroja, mientras bebía el último sorbo de su bebida. Vio un destello rojizo emanando de los dedos de ella.

—¡Oigan, oigan, ya basta! —les pidió el grandote, levantando las manos en un pedido de paz—. No me obliguen a hacer temblar el suelo. —Quizás no tan pacifico—. ¿Quién es el chico, Wanda? —pidió, tratando de desviar el tema de discusión.

—Él es Pyro —lo presentó, recuperando la amplia sonrisa—. O John, como quieran —agregó, pero cuando recibió una mirada de reproche del pirómano, ella continuó, solo para él—. ¡Juro que lo leí antes de que me pidieras que no lo hiciera más! —sostuvo inocente.

—¿Saliste a reclutar idiotas? —cuestionó Pietro, aún molesto.

—¿Tú saliste solo para fastidiar? —replicó la niña, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, imitando el gesto del otro.

John seguía observando en silencio, haciendo lo que podía para no insultar al chico de cabello plateado. No era cortesía, era solo reglas de las calles: no llegabas a un grupo nuevo, jugando el papel de ganador. Hacerlo, sería ganarse un boleto a que te jodan.

—Así que… —el grandote levantó la voz, acercándose a John, quizás en un intento por interrumpir la discusión de los otros dos— ¿Pyro? ¿De qué va tu don? —Una sonrisa amigable surcaba su rostro.

John lo observó con las cejas arqueadas, sin responder. Solo fueron dos segundos, lo que pareció el tiempo suficiente para que el chico de cabello de plata olvidara la discusión con la chica, comprendiera la falta de respuesta y se impacientara por ella.

—Soy Pietro —comenzó a parlotear. Él no sonaba amigable, solo despreocupado e impaciente—. Soy el hermano de Wanda. También puedes llamarme QuickSilver. Él es Dominik —continuó señalando al grandote—. Su verdadero nombre es Avalancha —y no se detuvo, a pesar de que John lo mirara, esperando una explicación sobre eso de _su verdadero nombre—._ Ya no estás en desventaja ¿Ahora nos dirás cuál es tu don? Aunque asumo que tiene que ver con piroquinesis.

—Pietro es rápido —dijo Avalancha, cuando John se notó reticente a responder. Nada estaba siendo como se suponía. Él había ido sólo a ese lugar, esperando pasar el rato y olvidar que no tenía a los amigos que creyó. Nunca estuvo en sus planes hacer sociales más profundas que un _hey, bebamos cerveza, fumemos un cigarro, adiós, hasta nunca—._ Es decir, _muy_ rápido —recalcó—. Yo creo terremotos con estas bellezas —explicó enseñando las palmas de sus manos.

—Manipulo el fuego —replicó John, luego de un asentimiento de cabeza y un análisis rápido que concluyó en que le daba igual que alguien supiera sobre su don. Había quemado a idiotas por tonterías como tocar su mechero, podría hacerlo otra vez, si necesitaba huir de ahí. No sería la primera vez.

Los chicos sonreían, como si John solo les contara a qué escuela iba o de dónde era.

—Tu camiseta es genial ¿en dónde la conseguiste? —preguntó Pietro, siguiendo la plática. Tamborileaba los dedos, en el borde de los bolsillos del pantalón, que guardaban sus pulgares.

John pensaba que necesitaba regular su medicamento para la hiperactividad, cuando respondió frío y relajado:

—Por allá hay un pequeño puesto. —Señaló hacía la derecha—. Junto a un puesto de perros calientes… —no terminó de explicar, cuando Pietro se volvió un borrón plata y pareció haber aparecido una camiseta negra, por arte de magia, en lugar de la gris que llevaba antes.

—Me agrada —dijo Avalancha, ignorando que John miraba de lado a lado, buscando a alguien que hubiera visto lo que acababa de ocurrir. Era un alumno del Instituto Xavier después de todo, no importaba cuán despreocupado y enfadado estuviera, seguía viviendo bajo esas reglas estúpidas de ocultarse y no alardear sobre sus dones—. ¿Qué tal una para tu viejo amigo Nick y otra cerveza?

Otra vez, el borrón, un pequeño silbido y ahí estaba QuickSilver con una camiseta negra en una mano y un vaso de plástico rojo en la otra.

Pyro sonrió. No pudo evitarlo. Porque no había miedo, no había extremo cuidado. Esos chicos parecían tan tranquilos sobre lo que eran, tan seguros de su identidad. Wanda no manejaba todos esos código éticos de mierda de telépatas que Xavier profesaba, Pietro no dudaba en usar su velocidad para obtener lo que quería (porque vamos, no había pagado por nada de eso) y Dominik no ocultaba su enorme sonrisa ante el obsequio que recibía de la mano del velocista.

Esos chicos, eran todo lo que John siempre fue. Eran lo que Pyro intentaba ser, siendo castigado por ello.

—Así que… —comenzó Wanda, dando un saltito para que los varones la oyeran, Avalancha se ponía su nueva camiseta y Pietro bebía un sorbo de su bebida— hoy es el cumpleaños de John y sus amigos son unos completos idiotas ¡Lo dejaron varado, solo porque una cobarde temía herir a alguien con su don! —profirió un gritito horrorizado que, seguramente, nadie a su alrededor oiría.

—¿Temía herir a alguien? —cuestionó Avalancha, con algo así como la incredulidad, antes de que John le reprochara a Wanda por estar derramando sus pensamientos.

—Oh, no lo sé, en realidad —aceptó tontamente— ¿A qué le tiene miedo, John? —le pidió mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas. Había algo muy inocente en su mirada, por lo que el pirómano optó por ignorar el hecho de que ella siguiera en plan de _telépata sin ética._

—Su don funciona ante el toque de su piel. Absorbe la energía vital o algo así —replicó con un encogimiento de hombros. Su mirada se paseó por ella y Avalancha, pasando por un distraído Pietro; quien rebotaba en su lugar, pareciendo incapaz de permanecer quieto—. No lo controla, teme tocar a alguien y matarlo… —continuó, bajando la voz conforme hablaba—. Es una idiota —concluyó con el resentimiento flotando en sus palabras.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver con que estés aquí sólo? —preguntó Pietro, cuando le extendía el vaso a Avalancha—. Ella es una cobarde y una traidora. Pero tienes otros amigos ¿no? ¿Por qué ellos no están aquí emborrachándose contigo? —parloteaba apresurado sin detenerse a respirar.

John permaneció con la mejor expresión en blanco que pudo inventarse, para no dejar entrever el dolor ante lo obvio que apuntaba el velocista.

—Ellos no querían que se sintiera mal —sostuvo, agradeciendo que Avalancha le extendiera el vaso para beber un sorbo y aclarar su garganta—. Son unos niños buenos…

—Son unos idiotas —Wanda lo corrigió, pareciendo realmente enfadada con esos chicos que no conocía más allá del pequeño saqueo a la memoria de Pyro.

—Y unos traidores —acotó Dominik.

—Los hermanos debemos estar unidos —ese fue Pietro—. No importa el miedo, no importa el odio humano. —Y no importaba todo lo bien que se sintiera que alguien estuviera dándole la razón a John. Él seguía sintiendo que era una mierda—. ¿Pero sabes qué es genial? —cuestionó tácitamente, con una enorme sonrisa que parecía destilar simpatía—. Estamos aquí, Pyro. Y te daremos una maldita celebración de cumpleaños, como cualquier ser superior se merece.

Otra vez, un borrón y QuickSilver traía tres vasos rojos esta vez; incluso más rápido de lo que John parpadeaba y los otros dos mutantes sonreían cómplices ante la afirmación del velocista. Wanda y Dominik tomaron un vaso cada uno.

—Esta noche será épica —aseguró Dominik, levantando el vaso, justo en el centro del circulo que formaban, para invitar a los demás a brindar.

—Dalo por hecho —replicó Wanda, mientras todos estrellaban los vasos entre sí, para luego beber un largo sorbo.

John sonrió falsamente: el papel arrogante y seductor para pasar el rato con los chicos malos en las calles. Él no estaba seguro de lo que prometían esos chicos. No importaba lo bonito y esperanzador. No importaban las buenas intenciones. Él dio una oportunidad a todos esas estupideces ese día, a pesar de saber que no debía y que nada bueno obtendría. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. A él no le pasaban cosas buenas, nunca, sin excepción.

* * *

—Lo lamento… —masculló Rogue; sin levantar la mirada de sus dedos; interrumpiendo el espeso silencio—. Siento ser una cobarde y arruinar la noche.

—Lamento ser una idiota y no haber enviado todo al diablo para hacer feliz a mi amigo —replicó Jubilee, en un tono molesto que todos sabían, iba dirigido a ella misma.

Bobby comenzó a pasear su mirada por el suelo, solo para ignorar un poco todo esa escena patética que el mismo Pyro se encargaría de señalar como un montón de mierda. Las entradas que no serían usadas estaban dispersas en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en que John las había arrojado, en el gesto con más desprecio que el rubio creyó ver en su corta vida. Un _váyanse a la mierda_ claro como el agua.

Le habían fallado a su amigo. Sí, lo hicieron. Sí, se habían justificado egoístamente, en lugar de pedir perdón. Habían puesto a uno de sus amigos por sobre el otro. Se habían equivocado en grande.

Eran unos malditos idiotas. Jubilee no pudo calificarlos mejor.

—Realmente merezco una charla en la que el Profesor me recuerde la importancia de ayudar a quien lo necesite —comentó Peter, de carne y hueso—. John siempre necesitó ayuda para no sentirse solo.

—Un cumpleaños sólo… —murmuró Kitty—. Es verdad, no sé lo que es eso… —decía como si confesara un pecado grave. Como si darle la razón a John solucionara algo.

Bobby apenas oía los murmullos culpables de sus amigos, pensando en que estaba sentado en el suelo de su habitación, mientras su amigo, el cual estaba en medio de su fecha de cumpleaños, estaba sólo en lo que podría ser la mejor noche de sus vidas.

¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—Peter ¿tienes las llaves de Scott? —pidió de repente, en medio de un brinco, sin percatarse de que había interrumpido a alguien en medio de una frase.

El grandulón dudó un poco, en medio de la sorpresa, antes de palmear el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacar con dificultad las pequeñas llaves, enseñándoselas al rubio.

—Perfecto, vamos —informó, poniéndose de pie, a pesar del dolor de sus piernas entumidas, debido al tiempo que llevaba sentado.

Los demás niños lo observaban como si temieran por su salud mental. Y él lo sabía, era extraño que el niño rubio que parecía catatónico de repente saltara con una energía que nadie comprendía de dónde salía.

—¿Bobby…? —trató de preguntar Rogue.

—No sé qué hacemos aquí —dijo él—. Debemos ir a ese concierto, ahora.

—¿Te volviste loco, Iceman? —cuestionó Jubilee, en un tono que denotaba un insulto tácito.

—No, estoy muy seguro de esto —replicó firme—. Es el cumpleaños de John, y estamos aquí culpándonos por un estúpido error, en vez de en el concierto de _Rage against de machine_ ¡Nos estamos perdiendo la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños de la vida! —exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Reuniendo seguridad con cada una de sus palabras, cuando veía nacer sonrisas suaves de los demás niños, exceptuando a Jubilee.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —escupió desdeñosa— ¿Crees que John solo te perdonará y dirá _vamos por un trago, amigo?_ Lo jodimos en grande.

—Lo sé —aceptó sin perder el ímpetu—. Todos lo sabemos. Y sabemos que John nos mandará al diablo, luego de amenazar con quemarnos. Pero también sé que John nunca nos hizo las cosas fáciles para ser sus amigos —les recordaba—. No podemos solo fallarle y quedarnos aquí. Aún podemos remediar las cosas. Debemos decirle a John que lo sentimos, y debemos hacerlo justo ahora, en su cumpleaños.

Y quizás el miedo estaba invadiendo a Bobby cuando concluyó lo que había sido su mejor argumento y ninguno de sus oyentes estaba reaccionando a ello, hasta que Rogue se puso de pie, siendo el motivo de sorpresa del rubio.

—¿Rogue? —masculló en shock.

—John fue el motivo de mi primera risa en este lugar —se explicó ella—. Debo devolverle ese favor.

Bobby sonrió ampliamente en respuesta. De verdad, esa chica era genial.

Kitty fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie.

—No viviré en un mundo en que St. John Allerdyce tenga razón —trató de sonar graciosa a pesar de que su voz sonó gangosa debido al llanto silencioso que seguía intentando ocultar—. Hay que demostrarle que tiene amigos, que lo queremos y tendrá un cumpleaños con gente que lo quiere feliz.

Apenas terminó, Peter balanceó su peso, irguiéndose de pie, con la misma sonrisa que los más pequeños compartían.

—No tengo nada qué agregar —pareció disculparse—. Yo conduzco —dijo agitando las llaves del auto en una mano.

Luego, inevitablemente, las miradas recayeron en Jubilee, aún sentada en el suelo, con la sorpresa y un dejo triste en sus ojos negros.

—¿Saben que quizás nos insulte de la peor manera que alguna vez hayan escuchado, no nos perdone y nos siga odiando por siempre, porque nos lo merecemos? —preguntó.

—Sí, lo sabemos —le aseguró Bobby, quien apenas terminó la frase, extendió su mano para que ella la aceptara.

Tres segundos eternos y un suspiro rendido de la pirotécnica, antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento y dejarse tirar sobre sus pies.

—Vamos a rogar perdón —concluyó, ya de pie.

—Vamos a remediar nuestro error —la corrigió Bobby con una sonrisa apacible marca registrada de la mascota de la clase. Porque no importaba cuanto le fastidiara que John se lo recalcara, todos; incluso él mismo; sabían que el rubio tenía ese lugar.

Luego salieron disparados hacia el garaje, para tomar rumbo al concierto que ya debería haber comenzado.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Debo aclarar que tomé aAvalancha (Dominik) de los comics. Ahí es grande y de cabello castaño. Además, es el mejor amigo de Pyro, en la Hermandad. Va seguir desarrollándose y verán qué pasa._

 _¡Apareció QuickSilver también! Y bueno... Pyro topándose con la Hermandad, eso puede dejar alguna opinión desde quien lea, alguna especulación o cualquier cosa, ya saben que pueden escribir en la cajita de comentarios y yo responderé._

 _Nos leemos. Be free, be happy._


	5. Sigue ardiendo

Algunas bandas teloneras* tocaban, poniendo el ambiente un poco más movido, aunque sin lograr llamar la atención de la mayoría del público que seguía vagando en espera de algo mejor qué hacer o solo de que _Rage against the_ _machine_ subiera a la tarima.

Pyro y los demás niños estaban de pie al final de la multitud que se agrupaba frente al escenario, listos para correr y adueñarse de un lugar mejor, más adelante, cuando alguna canción los obligara a hacerlo. Hasta el momento, no habían bebido más de un vaso de cerveza entre la enorme plática profunda que caía en bromas tontas y retomaba la seriedad.

Eran un grupo de niños mutantes que exigían sus derechos, que creían que no debían ocultarse, que creían que eran superiores.

Argumentos sobre la importancia de la cultura o la formación intelectual, sobre la necesidad del buen uso de la retórica, del arte o cualquier tipo de expresión cultural para hacer a una revolución. Todos ellos, en una oposición, que no llegaba a ser tal, ante el argumento de la necesidad de defenderse, porque los humanos atacaban cada vez que veían su oportunidad, porque los querían destruidos.

—Llámame Nick —le pidió Avalancha a John, luego de la tercera broma inteligente del más pequeño. Este último se sentía bien al recibir risas de sus comentarios. La mayoría de los chicos de su edad arqueaban sus cejas y se preguntaban silenciosamente a qué se refería cuando usaba alguna palabra complicada. Era su pequeño _karma_ de artista de las letras y sarcásticos incurable.

—Creo que estoy celosa —comentó Wanda—. Tardé meses en que Nick me permitiera llamarlo _Nick_ —lo acusó fingiendo seriedad, aunque sus labios carmesí siguieran torcidos en una sonrisa.

—Sabes que no es verdad. Tardaste tres minutos en comenzar a llamarme _Nick_.

—Las ventajas de ser bella —punzó Pietro con algo de broma en la frase de hermano celoso.

—Dirás: las ventajas de ser Wanda —corrigió Avalancha. Y de nuevo ellos estaban bien, riendo. Porque eso era algo genial de esos chicos: se insultaban, se punzaban para hacerse estallar, pero tenían la suficiente fuerza como para que eso les importara una mierda y reírse de ello.

Y a John le encantaba. Pietro sonriente, impaciente y cleptómano. Wanda sin ética, risueña, dulce y rara. Nick en calma, pero simpático e inteligente.

Eran los malditos amigos que el pirómano deseaba tener… pero de nuevo, él nunca obtenía lo que quería. Ya había perdido a sus amigos, unas horas antes.

—¡Oh, cielos! —chilló Wanda, de repente—. ¡Escuchen esa canción! —seguía emocionada, tomando de la mano a John para jalarlo hacia adelante—. Esa es tuya, Pyro.

 _*Era el momento más oscuro,_

 _de una noche demasiado larga,_

 _hubo quien permaneció despierto, en la hoguera,_

 _vigilando el fuego_

 _Viejos vientos reviven recuerdos,_

 _de combates y de resistencia,_

 _accionando los interruptores,_

 _de las lámparas de la imaginación._

Wanda cantaba en medio de un rebote continuo sobre sus pies. No soltaba la mano de John, mientras Nick y Pietro parecían ignorar la cercanía que la chica tenía con el pirómano, ya sea porque estaban habituados a esa actitud de su parte o porque no lo veían como una amenaza.

En la siguiente estrofa, ella acunó el rostro de Pyro entre sus pequeñas manos, obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos. No cantaba ahora, sino que parecía dirigirle esas palabras al muchacho:

 _Cierra los ojos para verlo claro,_

 _y nunca despertar de un sueño real,_

 _que nos ilumina al,_

 _caminar._

Cuando John decidió que Wanda era rara, y que sus ojos verdes eran extremadamente bonitos; y podría observarlos durante largos minutos, escribiendo poesía sobre ellos; la pelirroja posó su frente sobre la de él, casi obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y hundirse en la siguiente parte de la canción, que ella seguía recitando, como si de un poema se tratara:

 _Por fin, desafiando al miedo,_

 _las palabras serán nuestro armamento,_

 _pero seguimos guardando, el fuego,_

 _por si acaso,_

 _la hoguera sigue ardiendo._

Y de nuevo, John decidió que Wanda era rara, muy rara, pero que le agradaba así, porque lo hizo reír, porque deseaba hacerlo feliz en su estúpido cumpleaños, porque detestó a sus supuestos amigos; quienes lo traicionaron.

Cuando Pyro oyó una de las frases de la canción nuevamente: _Cierra los ojos para verlo claro,_ Wanda lo besó en los labios, suave, sin prisa, solo lo hizo. No había nada de romántico en ello, él lo sintió, era algo juguetón, algo del estilo de la Bruja escarlata.

—Feliz cumpleaños —le dijo ella, al separar sus labios. Él no había respondido, cuando ella comenzó a cantar:— _¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

La estúpida canción que Pyro deseó señalar como una tontería, hasta que Pietro y Avalancha parecieron saltar sobre ellos para unirse al cántico:

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!_

El cumpleañero los dejó cantar la tonta canción. No que le agradara o pareciera menos ridícula que antes. Pero allí estaba, con unos mutantes, igual de locos que él. Pietro rodeando sus hombros en un abrazo, sin parecer molestarse en que su hermana lo besara. Avalancha aplaudiendo en una complicidad que parecía ser algo de su esencia. Y Wanda, juguetona e imprudente.

Esos tres eran fácilmente igual de raros y locos que él.

* * *

En el garaje de la mansión, Kitty mordía la piel de alrededor de sus uñas, esperando con impaciencia a que Rogue regresara. Cuando estaban de pie en la puerta, la chica había pedido un minuto para buscar algo que olvidó en su habitación.

—Iré por ella —anunció Bobby, tan impaciente como el resto. Iban a perder el impulso que los movilizó, si continuaban a la espera. Subió escaleras, recorrió pasillos y evitó a cualquiera que podría llegar a cuestionar su presencia en el lugar— ¿Rogue? —llamó antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que permanecía abierta, solo por cortesía.

—Sí, aquí —replicó la chica en un resoplido, dándole el pie a que entrara al cuarto, justo cuando una prenda de ropa volaba por los aires.

—¿Crees que ya estás lista? —curioseó con la mayor educación que pudo, para no decirle directamente que corriera de una vez por todas. El lugar, que solía ser muy organizado y limpio, como se podía esperar de una dama sureña, ahora era un revoltijo de objetos, pareciendo ser víctima de un robo o; más precisamente; de una búsqueda desenfrenada.

—Sí… creo que… ¡aquí! —soltó un gritito al hallar lo que buscaba, de rodillas frente al armario abierto, con una caja en el suelo, vuelta de cabeza, con el contenido desparramado. Bobby pensó que eran papeles, pero un mejor vistazo lo corrigió de su error: eran fotografías.

—¿Qué buscabas? —preguntó, cuando Rogue ya estaba de pie con una enorme sonrisa y una fotografía en la mano.

—Esto —indicó enseñándosela. En ella se veía a John y Rogue, con unas enormes sonrisas—. Es de mi primera semana aquí. Te dije que John fue el motivo de mi primera risa verdadera en la mansión. Cuando Kitty jugaba con la cámara que su padre le envió y pedía fotografías a todos. Yo la evitaba o me ofrecía para ser quien tomara la fotografía, para mantener mi piel lejos de todos.

Bobby seguía contemplando la imagen, mientras oía. John sostenía la cámara con una mano y en la otra tenía la muñeca de Rogue, obligándola a levantar la mano en el aire, mostrando cómo sostenía el _Zippo_ con el tiburón pintado.

—John se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Y cuando Kitty insistió en que necesitaba una foto grupal y corrió para buscarlos a ustedes, él se me acercó para bromear sobre cómo todos pensábamos que nuestros poderes apestaban, luego de manifestarse. Dijo que su don era tan estúpido que sin su mechero estaba perdido. Me hizo reír, de verdad.

El rubio levantó la mirada de la fotografía para contemplar la bonita sonrisa de Rogue. Parecía recordar con mucho cariño ese día, observando la fotografía que él sostenía entre sus dedos.

—Luego dijo que debíamos tomarnos una foto con nuestras debilidades. Que sería un gran recuerdo para cuando las superemos y pateemos traseros, para conquistar el mundo. —Soltó una risita.

Él contempló cómo el humor de esa risa no subía hasta sus ojos. Se veía triste. Casi culpable.

—¿Rogue?

—Cuando le pedí a Jubilee y Kitty que me dejaran a solas, esta tarde. Me quedé odiando mi don. Porque arruinaría cada día de mi vida —le explicaba, aún sin devolverle la mirada—. Pero luego… recordé que hoy no se trataba de mí —dijo y levantó la mirada para sostener la del rubio—. Hoy nada tenía que ver conmigo, sino con John. Él era el centro de la atención hoy. Él debía ser mimado. El chico que me hizo reír y aceptó que su don apestaba, solo para hacerme sentir bien. —Rió—. El chico que comió un helado a pesar de odiarlo, solo por hacerme feliz. —Su voz tembló hacia el final, oyéndose más triste en la siguiente frase:— Y yo solo arruiné este día.

—No lo hiciste, Rogue —la contradijo suavemente—. Todos nos equivocamos hoy. Pero iremos a arreglarlo —le prometió, tomando su mano enguantada para darle un pequeño apretón de apoyo.

La sureña sonrió en respuesta. Luego salieron de ahí, para subirse al auto y llegar hasta su amigo pirómano.

* * *

Apenas media hora después de que Wanda le dedicara la canción a John, _Rage against de machine_ se subía al escenario a cantar.

Críticas sociales, repudio a la violencia policial y a la discriminación, poesía de las calles y cantos a favor de los derechos humanos/mutantes.

Para ese entonces, los cuatro jóvenes mutantes estaban a unos pocos metros de la tarima, cantando a todo lo que sus pulmones les permitían, saltando y riendo.

Una casi imperceptible pausa se dio en la música, dando lugar a que comenzaran los empujones pacíficos y propios del lugar. Una gran ronda se abría en el centro, con la multitud reuniendo ansias antes de la liberación. El _pogo*_. El tan deseado _pogo_.

Las sonrisas casi maníacas torcían los gestos y la energía parecía escapar por los poros, entre transpiración y los corazones latiendo al límite de la emoción.

John extendía los brazos a los costados, siendo uno de los tantos que sostenían a la avalancha humana detrás de él.

El castaño miró a su derecha para cruzar miradas con la pequeña Wanda, radiante de energía, al igual que todos.

La pequeña castaña, tan pequeña y frágil como cualquier otra niña que Pyro sintió el impulso de tratar con suavidad. Tan pequeña y frágil que punzó su preocupación.

—¿No tienes miedo? Quizás esto es demasiado para ti —le advirtió, elevando la voz.

Ella sonrió ampliamente cuando respondió:

—Nosotros somos la raza superior. Ellos deberían temer a nuestra liberación —le aseguró, antes de que la música se volviera atronadora en una sola fracción de segundo, como si de un disparo que da inicio a una carrera se tratara, liberando a las bestias enjauladas. Comenzaron a saltar y empujar, en la euforia que los movilizaba.

John estaba radiante, al igual que todos. Por el rabillo del ojo, entre tantos rostros que no despertaban nada en él, vio a Pietro, quizás moviéndose demasiado rápido, y una tenue luz roja emanando de Wanda. Quizás también sintió el leve temblor del suelo, creyendo que no se debía al rebote constante de los cientos de personas que reían y empujaban y volvían a saltar, sino de Avalancha.

Quizás Wanda tenía razón. Quizás ellos (los humanos) debían temer a la liberación de los de su especie. Quizás la frase de Wanda tenía demasiado significado.

* * *

—Deberíamos tener un plan —sugirió Kitty, luego de que el silencio nervioso pareciera ahogarla y se cansara de tocar botones del reproductor de CD´s.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Peter pidió.

—Ya saben… —respondió como si todos estuvieran interesados— Scott nos enseña a no actuar improvisadamente…

—Por eso me va pésimo en su clase —murmuró Jubilee con el mal humor que no la abandonaba.

—Tener un plan asegura el éxito —concluyó Kitty, ignorando el comentario.

—¿Qué sugieres? —Bobby preguntó, intentando que no se perdiera el ánimo de los demás. Le había sido difícil empujarlos para llegar hasta ahí y que se acobardaran ante el miedo.

—Bueno… —comenzó Kitty, pareciendo emocionada por hacer algo que estuviera en su control—. John cree que la canción del cumpleaños es muy ñoña, así que queda prohibida.

—Hecho ¿algo más?

—Oh, veamos —dudó pensativa—. Tú y Jubilee son los más cercanos. Ustedes deberían decirnos la mejor manera para hablar con John. —Se removió en su asiento, en el lado del acompañante, para mirar a los niños en el asiento trasero: Rogue en el medio, Bobby detrás de Peter y Jubilee en el extremo opuesto—. ¿Qué opinas Jubilee?

—Que aún podemos irnos a dormir —murmuró sin despegar la vista de la ventanilla. La pirotécnica se iba sintiendo cada vez peor, conforme giraba en la idea de fallarle a Pyro. Se arrepentía de estar allí, en ese momento.

—Jubilee… —susurró acongojada. La pirotécnica parecía tan triste y rendida, que era doloroso verla, en contraste a su usual alegría.

—Oye, estamos aquí por John —trató de recordarle Bobby.

—¡No, estamos aquí para expiar culpas! —dijo girándose hacia el rubio—. Porque ninguno quiere vivir con la culpa de ser unos malditos idiotas.

—¿Acaso querías quedarte en casa? No podíamos solo dejar las cosas así. —Se adelantó en su lugar, para poder verla bien, por sobre Rogue.

Todos los demás sintieron cómo comenzaba una de esas discusiones con esos dos hablando de cómo tratar con John. Desde que el castaño llegó, solía sucederles: nadie estaba muy seguro de cómo tratar al pirómano. Un chico problemático, que apreciaba su espacio, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba ser ablandado por gente que lo quería; porque no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Y Jubilee, junto a Bobby; los dos mejores amigos de Pyro; solían tener ideas encontradas sobre cómo actuar. En sí, eran el agua y el aceite, pero eso se notaba más, cuando se trataba del castaño. Porque sus amistades eran tan opuestas como ellos mismos. Jubilee, la niña traviesa, que llegó a John por el mismo camino de rebeldes incomprendidos, y Bobby, el niño bueno que solo estaba en la misma habitación que él y compartía clases, sumándole simpatía, todos sabían que ganó por cansancio, hasta hacer ceder al niño más pequeño.

Cuando Jubilee replicó el gesto del rubio en espejo, para mirarlo a los ojos, todos se tensaron. Fue como un _bang._ Ella había explotado de nuevo.

—Iceman, tú lo sabes tan bien como yo: somos los más grandes idiotas de este grupo —las palabras parecían afiladas—. John confió en nosotros y le fallamos, como cada maldito imbécil que tuvo en su vida. Solo le dimos la razón sobre que él no se merece ser feliz ni confiar en las personas —le recalcaba, casi con maldad—. La jodimos en grande.

—Lo sé, Jubilee…

—¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? ¿Por qué solo no lo dejamos en paz? —habló más rápido, más nerviosa.

—Porque…

—¿Por qué no regresamos ahora a la mansión y dejamos de fastidiarle la noche con nuestros sentimentalismos?

—Porque… —volvió a intentar.

—¿Por qué no aceptamos nuestra culpa y nos olvidamos de esto? —seguía interrumpiendo.

—¡Porque no somos como todos los idiotas que le fallaron a John antes! —gritó Bobby, cansado de la perorata—. Nosotros apreciamos a John, de verdad ¿o no? —bajó el tono de su voz, al notar que había perdido la paciencia—. Nosotros no le daremos la espalda. Él nos necesita. Él necesita de amigos y necesita dejar de estar sólo como en toda su vida. Y lo haremos, y lo haremos bien esta vez ¿okey? —hablaba como un maestro que le enseña a un niño. En calma, deseando que comprendiera—. Nosotros somos sus amigos y le enseñaremos que hay personas que se preocupan por él ¿okey?

Jubilee lo observó en silencio, sus ojos inundados en lágrimas. No respondería, el rubio lo sabía. Ella se había quebrado una vez frente a todos, lo cual era mucho para una chica como ella.

—Sí, lo haremos —repuso Kitty, desde su lugar.

—Aunque solo nos merezcamos una patada en el trasero y cabello chamuscado —dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa—. Estaremos ahí para John.

—Él nos necesita, cariño —susurró Rogue, para que solo Jubilee la oyera, llamando su atención al estrechar su mano—. En especial a ti.

—No —negó con voz estrangulada—. Él no necesita a idiotas. —Y antes de que cualquiera la contradijera, continuó—. Pero no importa eso, ni cuánta razón tenga en mandarnos al diablo. Yo estaré para él, aunque no me quiera allí. —No iba a discutir con ellos. Ella sabía que no tendrían una segunda oportunidad, pero eso no significaba que dejaría a John. Esa idea nunca estuvo en sus pensamientos.

Todos sonrieron, no pudieron evitarlo. Porque no importaba nada, ellos estarían para su amigo.

* * *

 ** _Nota: Bien, quedan dos capítulos. Así que pueden dejar comentario, crítica o especular en la cajita de comentarios, porque me agrada mucho leerlos y responder ¿Qué opinan de Jubilee, por ejemplo?_**

 ** _Debo aclarar que Pyro, en los cómics, era escritor, por eso hay (y seguirán habiendo) comentarios sobre él escribiendo o expresándose claramente._**

 ** _*Una banda telonera es aquella banda de menor reconocimiento que toca antes que el número central. Lo aclaro porque no sé cómo se llama en otro países._**

 ** _*la canción que Wanda le dedica a Pyro es "Sigue ardiendo" de Dakidarría una banda española de ska punk. La banda es tan critica como Rage against de machine. Me pareció que podrían ser sus telones tranquilamente._**

 ** _*pogo es el smosh o slam. Usé el termino "pogo" ya que en Argentina tiene toda una filosofía de "en el pogo, todos somos hermanos" además de la regla de ayudar a levantar a quien se caiga, para evitar ser pisado. No se busca golpear al otro, sino divertirse con la adrenalina de los empujones y saltos._**


	6. Mantente renegado

**Nota:** _Las canciones estarán en negritas y la traducción solo en cursiva. Me pareció útil para no perder el hilo dela historia._

* * *

Una fina lluvia caía en el lugar. Era fría y a nadie parecía incomodarle. Estaban en medio de una fiesta.

—Apuesto a que no puedes hacerlo —decía QuickSilver, en ese tono que intentaba molestar a su hermana. John no fue capaz de oír de qué hablaban—. Es demasiado control de probabilidades, terminarás convirtiendo al cantante en un conejo —dijo riendo.

—Solo cállate —replicó la chica, enfurruñada, antes de tornar su expresión a una total concentración—. Pero prepárate para tomarnos y correr, solo por si acaso —ronroneó amenazante; solo por una fracción de segundo; luego rió.

La pelirroja retorció los dedos de sus manos, en movimientos rastreros, emanando una tenue luz roja de ellos, mientras miraba fijamente al cantante que estaba en el final de una canción.

John decidió ignorar a la Bruja escarlata. Si algo ocurría, al menos disfrutaría de la última canción por completo.

—Ahora, quiero que todos bajen —pidió el cantante, haciendo señas al público, luego de concluir la canción—. Todos con los pies en el piso, por favor.

La multitud obedecía cómplice, sin conocer el objetivo del hombre. Incluso John se reía de la ocurrencia del tipo.

—Hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien muy especial —decía—. Estamos celebrando el cumpleaños de St. John Allerdyce.

Pyro dejó de reír. Su mandíbula cayó, mientras Wanda, Pietro y Nick chillaban emocionados.

No era posible ¿Cómo siquiera podría estar pasando? ¡El tipo, incluso, había pronunciado bien su nombre!

—¡Vamos, John! Quiero verte por encima de todos ¿dónde estás? —pedía animadamente, mientras el público arengaba y el pequeño pirómano permanecía en shock. Su corazón se había disparado, y las manos le temblaban. No podía estar pasando.

Pero recordó que el don de Wanda era complicado. Ella era la Bruja escarlata. Ella controlaba las probabilidades ¿Y qué probabilidades había de que todo eso ocurriera si no había un mutante involucrado?

John oyó a Pietro dándole una orden a Avalancha. El grandote se reía, cuando se agachó detrás del castaño para; en un movimiento; meter la cabeza entre sus piernas y levantarlo en el aire, sosteniéndolo sobre sus hombros.

Pyro solo jadeó cuando sus pies dejaron el suelo. Estaba sobre todas las cabezas. Y eso era gracioso, él era pequeño, nunca estaba por encima de nadie, a excepción de las niñas.

—¡Ahí estás, cumpleañero! —gritó el vocalista, entre los chillidos de la multitud alrededor—. Los hermanos que encontraste esta noche tienen un regalo para ti. Esta va por ti, chico. Mantente renegado —le decía a John. Sí, se lo decía a él. Era un maldito sueño, jugando con sus esperanzas otra vez.

Comenzaron a cantar.

 ** _No matter how hard you try, you can't stop us now_**

 ** _No matter how hard you try, you can't stop us now_**

 _[No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no puedes detenernos._

 _No importa cuánto te esfuerces, no puedes detenernos]._

Nick le dio una palmada en la rodilla, sin bajarlo, mientras Wanda y Pietro gritaban con todo lo que sus pulmones les permitían.

Pyro era el único que estaba sobre los hombros de alguien, de frente al escenario.

 ** _Since the Prehistoric ages and the days of ancient Greece_**

 ** _Right down through the Middle Ages_**

 ** _Planet earth kept going through changes_**

 ** _And then no renaissance came, and times continued to change_**

 ** _Nothing stayed the same, but there were always renegades_**

 ** _Like Chief Sitting Bull, Tom Paine_**

 ** _Dr. Martin Luther King, Malcom X_**

 ** _They were renegades of their time and age_**

 ** _So many renegades_**

 _[Desde la prehistoria y los días de la antigua Grecia_

 _Derecho a lo largo de la Edad Media_

 _El planeta tierra siguió funcionando en los cambios_

 _Y entonces no renacimiento vino, y los tiempos continuaron cambiando_

 _Nada se mantuvo igual, pero siempre hubo renegados_

 _Como jefe Sitting Bull, Tom Paine,_

 _El Dr. Martin Luther King, Malcolm X_

 _Fueron renegados de su tiempo y año_

 _Así que muchos renegados]._

Las voces cantaban y John se dejó absorber por las sensaciones. La libertad, la emoción, el sentido poético de la canción. El extraño y enorme acto de cariño de sus nuevos hermanos. El hecho de que no se llamaran a ellos mismo _amigos_ , sino _hermanos_.

 ** _Now renegades are the people with their own philosophies_**

 ** _They change the course of history_**

 ** _Everyday people like you and me_**

 ** _We're the renegades we're the people_**

 ** _With our own philosophies_**

 ** _We change the course of history_**

 ** _Everyday people like you and me_**

 _[Ahora renegados son las personas con sus propias filosofías_

 _Ellos cambian el curso de la historia_

 _La gente común como tú y yo_

 _Nosotros somos los renegados, nosotros somos la gente_

 _Con nuestra propia filosofía_

 _Podemos cambiar el curso de la historia_

 _La gente común como usted y yo]._

—¡Vamos! —dijo el cantante, levantando un mechero en el aire, mirando directo a John—. Mantente ardiendo sin control.

El pirómano correspondió el gesto en espejo. _Click._

Y se replicó el gesto, un centenar de veces a su alrededor.

El niño cerró los ojos, levantando el mentón para recibir de lleno cada pequeña gota de lluvia, extendiendo los brazos a los costados.

Ninguno se los mecheros se apagó, bajo la fina lluvia.

Nadie, en ese público, sabía que era por la euforia de un piroquinético que celebraba ser lo que era en su cumpleaños.

 ** _We're the renegades of funk_**

 ** _We're the renegades of funk_**

 ** _We're the renegades of funk_**

 ** _We're the renegades of funk_**

 _[Somos los renegados del fuck._

 _Somos los renegados del funk]._

* * *

Coloso blasfemaba en ruso, ante la fina lluvia. Debía ir muy despacio para su gusto, en medio de una misión importante para todos. Se concentró lo mejor que pudo para no hacer un exceso de presión en el volante del auto que lo destrozara o algo por el estilo. De una u otra forma llegarían hasta su amigo. Lo iban a lograr.

* * *

Cuando los pies de Pyro tocaron el suelo; se dejó absorber por el sentido metafórico que eso tenía; Wanda enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello en un abrazo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —chilló por enésima vez en la noche.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron Pietro y Nick, uniéndose en un torpe abrazo grupal.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti…! —comenzó a cantar Pietro, haciendo que su hermana y su amigo se unieran; sin soltarse del abrazo grupal, en medio de saltitos y vueltas en el lugar.

Y John volvió a reír. Porque esa canción siempre fue una estupidez, pero si le sumabas a un grupo de lunáticos mutantes que le daban énfasis intencional a esa estupidez, encontraba algo muy divertido en ello.

—¡Ahora en griego! —gritó Nick, haciendo que comenzaran con un canto extraño, esta vez.

 ** _Na dsisis_** ** _agápi_**

 ** _Ke jróñia polá!_**

 ** _Megalos_** ** _/i na ginis_**

 ** _Me aspra malliá_**

John oía palabras desconocidas para sus oídos, y a pesar de que la pronunciación de Pietro y Wanda difería mucho de la de Avalancha, notó que en realidad parecían tener una vaga idea de lo que intentaban decir.

 ** _Partú na skorpqidsis_**

 ** _Tis gnosis to fos,_**

 ** _Ke óli na léne_**

 ** _Na_** ** _énas/mía sof_** ** _ós_**

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó John riendo, cuando notó que habían terminado.

—Es la canción del cumpleaños griega —replicó Pietro, rápido y fluido, antes de que el grandote pudiera hablar—. Nick nos la enseñó. Es mucho mejor que la americana. Aunque más difícil de pronunciar.

—Siéntete orgulloso, Nick solo la canta para los hermanos —dijo esta vez Wanda, tomando la cintura de John con ambos brazos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué dice la letra? —curioseó Pyro.

— _Que vivas por muchos años, mi amor —_ al fin Avalancha tomó la palabra, con algo muy parecido al orgullo cuando canturreó—. _Que te conviertas en viejito con pelo blanco._ _Que por todos lados disemines la luz de tus conocimientos,_ _y que todos digan "he aquí un sabio"._

John sonrió en respuesta. Pietro tenía razón, esa canción le sonaba mejor. Quizás porque le deseaban sabiduría. Quizás porque se la cantaban a él y no a cualquiera. Quizás porque seguían llamándolo _hermano_.

* * *

Cuando los pequeños X-men llegaron al lugar, los últimos acordes retumbaban en el aire. Sus corazones comenzaron a latir más a prisa, en medio de la búsqueda de John.

Y a pesar de todos los planes, nada pudieron hacer en contra de sus miembros paralizados, al divisar a la distancia a un pequeño castaño que caminaba directo hacia ellos.

* * *

La música había cesado. La banda brindó la canción extra, al pedido del público y luego todo acabó. Los oídos de John tenían un leve zumbido, su enorme sonrisa enseñaba todos los dientes y sus músculos se sentían como salidos de una clase intensiva de combate táctico con Scott. La camiseta pegándose en la espalda debido a la traspiración. El cabello ya no peinado, cayendo un poco sobre los ojos, obligándolo a peinarlo con los dedos hacia atrás, lo más que podía.

Wanda, Pietro y Nick se habían separado del pirómano en medio del tumulto ajetreado, en los últimos minutos, así que cuando se comenzó a disipar todo, Pyro comenzó a caminar un poco sin rumbo; ya que él y los chicos no establecieron un lugar de reunión por si se separaban. No eran los niños del Instituto Xavier después de todo.

Nada importaba realmente, todo había acabado, bien podía largarse, sintiéndose tan feliz y libre que podría seguir sonriendo por algunos minutos ininterrumpidamente, tal vez, sin sentirse un idiota.

Una risa baja se deslizó por su garganta al contemplar sus pies, mientras caminaba, cubiertos de lodo, con marcas de pies ajenos y uno de ellos con las agujetas desatadas. No tenía idea de porque, pero era gracioso.

Su mano mantenía firmemente su mechero envuelto en un puño, tanto que al separar los dedos dolieron un poco. No había notado la presión que ejercía hasta ese momento, se había perdido en el éxtasis. Aunque no importara lo feliz o distraído que estuviera, jamás iba a perder ese mechero, quedando desprotegido.

Él seguía en su divague mental, caminando sin rumbo, cuando levantó la vista del suelo, quitándose el cabello del rostro, tirando de él hacia atrás, al peinarlo con sus dedos. Mantuvo los dedos clavados en las hebras de cabello, cuando su mirada se cruzó con un grupo de niños muy familiar. La sonrisa cayó de sus labios de forma inconsciente, sin saber que una punzada de dolor era recibida por Bobby y los demás.

Unos segundos pasaron sin ninguna reacción, cuando:

—¡John! —se oyó el chillido de mujer, interrumpiendo el momento— ¡Ahí estás! —gritaba Wanda, en total euforia, saltando para enroscar sus brazos en torno al cuello del castaño para atraerlo y depositar un beso en sus labios.

Los pequeños-X-men observaban atónitos.

Cuando se separaron, Wanda giró para dedicar una sonrisa maliciosa al grupo de niños.

—Así que ellos son los idiotas —comentó calma y despectiva.

—¿A quién rayos llamas idiota? —vociferó Jubilee, fuera de sus casillas, dando un paso hacia adelante, dejando escapar algunas chispas de sus manos cerradas en puño.

—Yo no haría eso —dijo Pietro, apareciendo tan rápido que no fue un borrón, sino pareciendo transportarse de repente, junto a su gemela. Su voz era calma y amenazante, su expresión seria.

John nunca admitiría en voz alta que esos chicos tan geniales, que compartieron la mejor noche de su vida con él, le daban escalofríos. Y mucho menos admitiría que seguían pareciéndoles fantásticos.

Coloso tomó a Jubilee de una de sus muñecas para darle un pequeño tirón que le indicó que se calmara. Ella obedeció a regañadientes. Sus amigos sabían que solo lo hacía porque seguían en la misión de rogar perdón y no por otra cosa. Ni siquiera por la energía roja de los dedos de la pelirroja. O porque su estómago se encogiera ante la escena: John junto a la pelirroja, detrás un grandote de cabello castaño, que actuaba como si guardara su espalda y el patán de cabello plata que hacía su mejor imitación de un perro guardián.

—Debemos irnos ya. Mañana tenemos trabajo —dijo Pietro, girando sobre su eje para darle la espalda, deliberadamente, al grupo _futuros-X-men_. Eran unos idiotas ante sus ojos, y en varios niveles. No solo por traicionar a su amigo, sino por el movimiento con su hermana.

—No puedo creer que tu padre nos dé solo un día libre —se quejó Nick.

—Sé agradecido de que lo convencimos de darnos, al menos, un día libre.

—¿Necesitas que te llevemos? —ofreció Avalancha a Pyro.

—No, gracias Nick —se negó—. Traje auto.

—¡Oh, solo oye eso! ¡Un niño rico! —se burló Pietro de buen humor.

—Vete al diablo —espetó en el mismo tono—. Se lo robé a mi maestro de Ciencias políticas.

El velocista no dijo nada, pero sonrió ampliamente, como si lo felicitara por ello.

—Muy bien, adiós —se despidió Wanda con un abrazo—. Nos veremos. Las probabilidades están de nuestro lado —dijo cómplice con un guiño de su ojo, haciendo reír al chico.

—Espero leerte en algún libro —dijo Nick por su lado.

—Espero verte en alguna revolución —agregó QuickSilver.

—¡Una vez más, de despedida! —pidió Wanda.

—¡Pero en griego! —advirtió Nick. Y comenzaron a cantar:

 ** _Na dsisis_** ** _agápi_**

 ** _Ke jróñia polá!_**

 ** _Megalos_** ** _/i na ginis_**

 ** _Me aspra malliá_**

Un abrazo más de cada uno, mientras cantaban y concluían tomando su rumbo lejos de Pyro, quien sonreía ampliamente.

 ** _Partú na skorpqidsis_**

 ** _Tis gnosis to fos,_**

 ** _Ke óli na léne_**

 ** _Na_** ** _énas/mía sof_** ** _ós_**

John observó cómo sus _hermanos_ agitaban las manos a modo de despedida a lo lejos. Y nuevamente se halló teniendo esperanzas tontas. Esperando volver a verlos, que lo leyeran o cruzarlos en la revolución que tanto deseaban.

Se halló esperando y no se maldijo por ello.

* * *

Jubilee sintió que sobraba allí. Su amigo se merecía esas risas y juegos tontos. Y ella no se las brindó.

Sintió celos de esos chicos que había usurpado su lugar. Se odió por permitir que eso ocurriera.

Se odió por fallarle a su amigo y no sentirse capaz de solucionarlo.

Odiaba ser una de las personas de la larga lista de John, de imbéciles que pudieron tenderle la mano y no lo hicieron.

Se odiaba porque John tenía todo el derecho de decepcionarse de ella y nunca perdonarla. Porque ella misma no lo haría si la situación fuera a la inversa.

* * *

 ** _Nota:_ **_Para los que no lo sepan, Avalancha es de Creta (Grecia) por eso la cuestión de la canción._

 _Un capitulo más y esto termina. Crítica, comentario, lo que sea a la cajita de comentarios._

 _Be free, be happy._


	7. Preparando revoluciones

Pyro cerró los ojos por un segundo, nada más que eso, saboreó la sensación cálida de su pecho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire, como si así la energía abrazara su cuerpo para moverse.

—¿John? —era la voz de Bobby a su derecha, que lo llamaba. Entonces, se vio obligado a abrir los ojos y girarse hacia el grupo que permanecía a su espera. Se acercó dando tres pasos, ahora enfrentado a ellos.

—Si nos marchamos ahora, podríamos llegar a la mansión antes del toque de queda —dijo tranquilo, desestabilizando a los niños. Él no lo hizo con esa intención, solo que le daba igual que ellos estuvieran ahí, en ese momento. Si querían disculparse o lo que fuese, bien podrían hacerlo ya de vuelta en la mansión. El show había terminado y él tenía suficientes problemas con el cortocircuito que provocó en el auto de Scott, al quitar el panel de plástico de una patada para dejar al descubierto los cables y encender el vehículo; ya que cuando dejó su habitación, no tuvo tiempo (ni ánimo) de pedirle las llaves a Coloso, entonces tomó otro transporte. No necesitaba sumarle la violación del toque de queda, al sermón que Cíclope le daría.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó Bobby—. Sí, como quieras… —aceptó inseguro—. Escucha, nosotros solo queríamos disculparnos…

—Como sea —lo cortó con desinterés—. Vamos —indicó dando un paso, deteniéndose en su marcha al notar la presencia de alguien inesperado para él—. Hey Rogue —saludó sonriente— ¿Decidiste que podías mover tu trasero de la torre de cristal o todo fue gracias a que tu guardia real te escoltó? —Una risita coronó su comentario, sin notar que la chica dio un paso hacia atrás, como si la hubiera golpeado. Él no lo había hecho con maldad realmente, ni siquiera notó cuán mal podría oírse, era solo que llevaba algunas horas entre bromas que bordeaban la violencia, y Wanda y los chicos se habrían reído o replicado algo aún peor.

—Cuida tus palabras —le advirtió Jubilee con una mirada que John distinguió como la típica hostilidad de los niños de la calle que estaban dolidos—. Gracias a ella estamos aquí —le explicó. Porque Rogue seguía siendo la niña buena, que había aceptado su error, juntado coraje y llegado hasta ahí. Jubilee no podía quedarse callada.

—No me sorprende —replicó él—. Si fuera por ustedes, no se habrían movido por mi causa —dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Sabiendo que esta vez fue cruel a propósito. Porque no importaba que estuvieran ahí, solo lo estaban porque Rogue no estaba saliendo herida. En última instancia, estaban ahí por ella, no por él. Y era un pensamiento de un niño inseguro o lo que demonios quisieran creer, pero esa era la verdad: ellos elegían a Rogue por sobre él. Lo cual estaba bien para Pyro, pues ya no importaba.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —le preguntó la voz siempre tan familiar. Ya estaba junto al auto de Scott, en el que había llegado. Se giró para toparse con los ojos azules de Bobby, suplicando silenciosos.

El rubio había decidido que no podría disculparse, si la explosiva Jubilee seguía con sus arrebatos o John seguía corriendo, evitándolos con su máscara indiferente. Así que la idea de estar a solas en un viaje en carretera en auto, parecía inmejorable en ese momento.

—Claro —aceptó frío.

Esa era la oportunidad de Bobby.

Cuando cerraron las puertas, John volvió a hacer que los cables entraran en cortocircuito, poniendo en marcha al vehículo. Bobby se guardó cualquier comentario al respecto "Vida en las calles pensó" —pensó. Jubilee tenía razón en cuanto a que Pyro no necesitaba llaves.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la ventanilla del conductor, con un suave golpeteo. Era Rogue.

—¿Sí? —cuestionó el castaño, algo extrañado, cuando bajó el cristal.

Ella tenía una expresión que denotaba la lucha interna por la que pasaba. Luego extendió la fotografía que los tenía a ella y él de protagonistas. El castaño la observó un momento antes de sonreír risueño.

—Lo siento —masculló ella, con el dolor cruzando su semblante—. Me equivoqué y arruiné la noche, de verdad lo siento. Olvidé todo lo que hiciste por mí. Fui una tonta.

—Está bien —replicó él, calmo—. De verdad, olvídalo.

Ella parecía incrédula ante la respuesta. Los ojos más abiertos, a la expectativa de recibir un insulto; que creía merecer seriamente.

—John, yo…

—Hablo en serio, Rogue. No estoy enfadado. Solo déjalo —le aseguró con la misma calma— ¿Quieres subir?

La sureña envió una mirada fugaz a Bobby; quien permanecía en el asiento del acompañante, tan sorprendido como ella; sabiendo que sobraba en ese momento a solas, que el rubio había conseguido.

—No, los dejaré a solas —negó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa amable—. Consérvala. Tengo copia —explicó cuando John le tendió la fotografía. Luego se fue, con una fuerte sensación de que no solucionó nada.

* * *

—No me agradan esos chicos —refunfuñó Kitty, ya en el auto. Cuando esperaban a Rogue.

—Parecen unas malas influencias —agregó Coloso, con su complejo de hermano mayor a flor de piel.

—No les agradan porque hicieron lo que nosotros deberíamos haber hecho —los cortó Jubilee, mirando por la ventana y la tensión del enfado en sus facciones. Estaba rendida.

—¿Meter la lengua en la garganta de John? —preguntó Kitty, en el punto entre sarcástica y graciosa. Ella no lograba nunca el sarcasmo real.

—Hacer feliz a John en su cumpleaños —replicó la pirotécnica. Ella no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que le había fallado a su amigo y no se merecía su perdón o una segunda oportunidad.

Nadie dijo nada más por el resto del camino.

* * *

Bobby dudaba de cómo comenzar a disculparse, especialmente luego de la reacción que John tuvo con Rogue. Dudaba que fuera real toda esa indiferencia simpática. El Pyro que él conocía aún debería estar con una actitud de los mil demonios, quizás no explosiva, era verdad, pero comentarios sarcásticos e insultos hirientes eran bien recibidos para disminuir el nivel de preocupación del rubio. Cualquiera se siente mejor con situaciones familiares, y Bobby consideraba que un John ofendido era familiar siempre que siguiera ciertos patrones; que no estaba siguiendo ahora.

—Así que… —comenzó Bobby, al pensar que algo de plática sería buena para probar el terreno— ¿Quién era la chica?

—¿Te refieres a Wanda? —cuestionó de manera retórica. Su voz era monótona, pero bien podría ser por la concentración que la carretera ameritaba—. Una mutante que se topó conmigo. Es rara.

—Dirás preciosa —replicó graciosamente—. Te besó ¿Tienes su número?

—Nah…

Bobby humedeció sus labios nerviosamente. Suspiró, solo para recuperar energía, luego de esa nefasta conversación. Los mejores amigos deberían estar alardeando y afirmando lo genial de la noche. No deberían estar oyendo una canción rock de los 70´s en la radio.

—Lo siento… —soltó Bobby, de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Lamento haberte fallado esta noche —repitió.

—Olvídalo, Drake…

—¡No me digas que lo olvide, como si no importara! —lo detuvo, con la nota acusatoria en la voz. No importaba cuánto lo intentara, Pyro no podía convencerlo de que todo estaba bien—. Debimos… Yo debía estar ahí —se corrigió. Porque él era su mejor amigo. Él había fallado—. Te prometí que tu cumpleaños sería épico y en vez de cumplir con mi palabra, estuve sentado en el suelo de mi habitación, tomando decisiones tontas y auto-compadeciéndome de ellas.

—Drake…

—¡No me vayas a decir que lo olvide! —lo cortó otra vez, siguiendo con la energía de su impulso—. Te fallé y lo siento. Se supone que somos mejores amigos…

—¡Maldición Drake, detente! —vociferó— ¡Deja de actuar como una niña! —le ordenó. Cuando Bobby al fin guardó silencio, se volvió consciente de su explosión. Suspiró antes de hablar de nuevo, esta vez calmo—. Disfruté de esta noche. No me la arruines ahora con esto.

Bobby mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. "No llores, no llores" —volvió a repetir su mantra favorito de la noche.

John había tenido una buena noche. Su mejor amigo la pasó bien sin él. Le dolía. No negaría que le dolía saberlo. Pero si alguien, que no fue él, hizo feliz a John, debería aceptarlo. Debía empujar hacia atrás su orgullo, guardar silencio. Debía obligarse a recordar que lo importante esa noche era que su pirómano amigo fuera feliz.

Iceman subió la música del estéreo un poco más. Guardó silencio el resto de la noche, incluso cuando llegaron a su habitación para acostarse. Ni siquiera tuvieron la típica conversación nocturna, antes de dormir. Incluso se perdieron los comentarios sobre el gran concierto que, se suponía, iban a hacer esa noche, fruto de la emoción.

Conciliaron el sueño en silencio, por primera vez desde que John llegó a la mansión.

* * *

—Los maestros les brindamos el voto de confianza a ti y tus amigos, al permitirles ir solos al lugar del concierto —Scott caminaba de lado a lado, frente a John, en su oficina. El niño se encontraba sentado—. ¡Y tú te robas un auto! ¡¿Con qué necesidad lo hiciste?! ¡Tenías cómo llegar!

Pyro mantenía la mirada fija en algún punto detrás del hombre que continuaba con su caminar nervioso. No había explicado los motivos de su huida.

—Los maestros nos esforzamos en darte un obsequio que deseabas. Y aunque dudé de que te lo hubieras ganado, acepté los argumentos positivos de Storm y el Profesor —decía gravemente—. Sabrás que nos decepcionaste. Personalmente me arrepiento de haber aceptado darte ese obsequio. Creo que sabes que no te merecías ese buen gesto de nuestra parte.

El niño mantuvo la expresión indemne, a pesar de que sintió su garganta cerrarse. El punto del hombre mayor era obvio: él no era suficiente como para recibir algo bueno. No era una noticia nueva, él ya lo sabía. Aunque eso no significara que no le dolió que se lo señalaran.

—¡¿Siquiera estás escuchando?! —le gritó Scott, notablemente enfadado.

—Sí… dijo que no me merezco el obsequio.

—John… —masculló el mayor, al atizar el golpe. No había notado el peso de las palabras que escogió. Él nunca fue bueno con las palabras—. No se trata de eso.

—¿Puede solo darme mi castigo y terminar con todo el discurso? —pidió, al fin enfocando la mirada en Scott.

Ciclope suspiró rendido, antes de hablar:

—Repararás el auto. Una semana en detención. Una sesión personal extra con el Profesor. Y Storm supervisará un informe en el que deberás escribir sobre el día de ayer —enumeraba de manera mecánica—. Ella te dará los detalles.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó frío.

—Sí. Ya puedes retirarte.

John obedeció. Cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta, Cíclope lo llamó:

—John… —El aludido se detuvo sin girarse a verlo—. Sí te merecías un buen regalo de cumpleaños, como el que te dimos —dijo firme, con la mayor suavidad de la que era capaz—. Que hubieras cometido una equivocación al tomar un auto sin permiso, no quita que te merecieras algo bueno por tu cumpleaños.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—¿Ahora sí puedo irme? —preguntó el más joven aún sin moverse.

—Sí, puedes irte.

Scott creyó que debería pedirle al Profesor menos pláticas personales con los niños y más clases.

* * *

Cuando John salió de la reunión con Scott, se dirigió a la sala de recreación. Era sábado después de todo, y no tenía deseos de dormir una siesta. Eso sería deprimente.

—¡Oh, John, hola! —Kitty se enderezó en el sofá, como si se emocionara por su presencia— ¿Hablaste con Scott? ¿Cómo te fue?

El castaño inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, haciendo lo que podía para no pedirle a la niña que regulara su medicamento para la hiperactividad. Ella no era Pietro, seguramente se ofendería, a diferencia del velocista que lo llamó _Gato con botas_ debido a sus ojos grandes. Según el velocista, solo le hacía falta el sombrero.

—Detención, escribir un informe, reparar el auto. Nada grave —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros antes de dejarse caer junto a ella en el sofá.

—Eso no suena divertido —comentó, algo nerviosa, como si no supiera cómo seguir la conversación—. Si necesitas una mano con el informe o el auto, puedes decírmelo.

John asintió agradecido, guardándose los comentarios sobre que él era millones de veces mejor que ella escribiendo y no era una de esas niñas que supiera sobre automóviles. Shadowcat trataba de ser amable a fin de cuentas.

—¡Oye aquí estás! —exclamó Bobby, cuando entraba junto a Peter a la sala y se sentaban en los sofás—. Te buscamos en la oficina de Scott, creímos que necesitarías una sesión en la Sala del Peligro, luego de eso —comentó entusiasta. Su sonrisa de comercial iba a cegar a alguna niña cercana, próximamente.

—Estuvo tranquilo —le contó John, ignorando, como podía, esas atenciones especiales que querían brindarle—. Podemos ir a la Sala, más tarde, si quieren. Seguro mañana me tendrán ocupado.

La plática seguía con ese tono demasiado suave, con ofrecimientos de favores que nunca necesitaría y bromas casi aniñadas que no tocaban ni siquiera el hecho de que era un pirómano (tema repetitivo de todos los días). Incluso cuando Jubilee y Rogue llegaron, siguieron con los mismos patrones, que aburrían a Pyro.

—Detengan esa mierda —espetó hastiado, luego del nuevo ofrecimiento innecesario; esa vez, sobre devolver un libro a la biblioteca por él—. Estuve jugando a la reina del drama ¿sí? —decía cerrando los ojos—. Dejen de actuar como si me tuvieran compasión o si deberían recompensarme. Mi cumpleaños fue genial. La pasé bien. Solo olvídenlo —concluyó y abrió los ojos para darle un vistazo a las reacciones: los chicos parecían dudar de sus palabras, por lo que John desempolvó una bonita sonrisa amistosa, la más falsa que pudo fingir, esperando que eso los convenciera.

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Kitty, con una valentía impropia de ella misma.

—Por supuesto —aseguró poniéndose de pie.

Los demás seguían observándolo como si esperaran que estallara, para insultarlos. Así, se puso de pie, tendiéndole la mano a Rogue, para que la tomara; un acto deliberado: el eje del conflicto de anoche, ahora invitado frente a todos a tomar su mano. Ella dudó un segundo en aceptarla y comprender que el leve tirón del chico era una invitación a que se pusiera de pie.

—¿Qué tal un campeonato de futbolito por la paz? —propuso, arrogante y seductor.

—¿Eh?... Digo… sí, claro… —tartamudeó antes de que su cerebro procesara las palabras, dejándose arrastrar hasta la mesa de futbolito, con los demás pisando sus talones.

Comenzaron un campeonato de futbolito, entre la incomodidad, midiendo las palabras y los gestos de John, dejando colar bromas sencillas y risas cálidas. Hasta que todo gradualmente parecía estar bien, porque Pyro se reía y no parecía enfadado, en medio de una sonrisa juguetona y bromas pesadas; propias de él; sin hostilidad real.

Pyro jugó, fingiendo lo mejor que podía (que era mucho) porque no necesitaba compasión de nadie, ni ser el centro de la atención. No necesitaba de supuestos amigos, ni promesas huecas. No necesitaba el Instituto Xavier como un hogar. Solo necesitaba de un lugar donde dormir y comer, como pensó el primer día que llegó. Él necesitaba de educación y algún tipo de formación para algún día hacer algo más, escribir un libro, llegar a la revolución. Él nunca podría ser feliz en ese lugar, lo sabía; quizás desde siempre, aunque en algún momento lo engañaron con otra idea; pero gracias a Pietro, Wanda y Nick, entendió que existía algún lugar donde podría serlo. Quizás algún día.

El grupo de niños pasó la tarde entre risas y pensamientos profundos que no dejaban salir a la superficie. Pyro fantaseaba con revoluciones y futuros inciertos. Bobby y los demás, veían reír a John, lamentando no ser el motivo de esa risa, la noche anterior; consolándose con ella ahora.

Los chicos se prometieron, en su fuero interno, que el siguiente año, el cumpleaños de John sería festejado como se lo merecía.

Ellos no sabían que el siguiente año, Pyro ya no viviría en la mansión.

* * *

 _ **Nota:** Hasta aquí llega la historia. Espero haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier comentario, crítica o consejo, puede ser dejado en la cajita de comentarios. Me hacen feliz y lo respondo todo, todo :3_

 _Gracias a **Cindy 04** por haberme acompañado en esta historia. Me alegraste al estar del otro lado, cielo._

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
